The Feeling of Belonging to Your Dreams
by Arcanium
Summary: AU! There is a secret war about to brew between to packs in Beacon Hills. Danny knows all about it. Well, he would if he could ever remember his dreams. And what is it with these dreams? What do they mean? Oh look a hot twin in a leather jacket. What was I talking about? In other words: Danny is a budding seer and as yet to realize or learnt to control his powers.
1. My Best Friend LeftThese Stupid Dreams

[A/N] The full title of this chapter was "My Best Friend Left And All I Got Were These Stupid Dreams" Also review this if you enjoyed it =] That is all!

_He could feel it. The adrenaline pumping. It wasn't his though, not really. Its someone else' dream he was having now wasn't about him. He wasn't even really there. He was looking though somebody else's eyes. In a matter of speaking. He couldn't see anything, but he knew what was going on around him. Any step, breath, or speck of dust that went in the air he knew about. He heard a man crying in the corner. The man was a mess, explaining over and over that he had know idea where 'he' was._

_"That is unfortunate," he heard heard himself say. "After all, we are bound to this earth by the things that we know." He felt himself stride closer to the sobbing mess on the floor. "The less we know," he felt himself snap the man's neck within seconds, "the less bound to this earth we really are."_

_"Was that smart? To kill our only lead!" It was a woman's voice. She sounded... dangerous and a little frazzled._

_"Kali, he may have been our current lead, but he was hardly our last to the boy. Trust me, we will find him. But I think you'll find it in your best interest, like my other pack should of, to__** not doubt me**__." He sensed the movement of the girl's head shift up and down. "Ethan! Aiden!" Two boys stepped up in tandem. "Make it look more realistic will you? Its not everyday a man gets almost eaten alive by a mountain lion. Though he was asking for it, considering where he was living. All the way out here with no one around..." He walked away, still able to hear the carnage behind him, sensing the enjoyment seeping off the two boys as they ripped and tore the flesh._

* * *

Danny awoke with a scream. This had been hapening a lot to him lately it seemed. It had all started when Jackson, his best friend, had left for London. It still tore at Danny's heart when he thought about it. He missed Jackson. The douchebag hadn't even really given him a reason. He had pulled Danny into a hug, which was weird enough for Jackson. He had seemed upset, scared even. He had told him that his dad was sending him away to some boarding school. The reason being that Jackson needed to get some perspective. This reason was all together believable. Jackson had seemed off all year. It was that damn hug he had given him though that made him doubt his story of a teen needing to get away from petty high school drama. Danny had known Jackson for as long as he could remember and never had he once given him a hug. Well, not since he had been told about being adopted, which had been around his tenth birthday. It was frustrating having such an emotionally challenged best friend, but Danny had forbeared becaused he loved Jackson. However, now he was gone and Danny wasn't even trustworthy enough to be told why. He was just told to be careful. All he was left with were these dreams that left him terrified upon waking.

Danny stood from his bed and went to his computer, pulling his shirt back on. There was no way he was getting back to sleep, meaning he'd have no energy left for school tomorrow. It was his first day and already he was gonna fall behind. He pulled up he e-mail account, trying to remember his dream. He never could. Any dream that caused him to convulse with terror also seemed to wipe out any memory of it. Maybe it was a self defense mechanisim his brain had cooked up for him. Checking his e-mail, he found a total of zero messages waiting for him. He had messaged Jackson five times already this summer and hadn't recieved one reply.

"Fuck this!" Danny punched the button to turn the monitor of with his thumb.

"Danny!" Danny jumped and turned around, hearing a whisper come from the bathroom down the hall from his room. "_Danny!" _ It whispered again with renewed vigor.

"Mom!" Danny called, receiving no reply. That's who it most likely was. His mom was always doing stuff like that. She would call and call for him, but wouldn't say what she wanted until he actually got up and went to her himself. Which was total bullshit as far as Danny was concerned. If she could try and get his attention by yelling, why couldn't he answer with his own shouting? Nevertheless he got out of his desk chair and headed towards the bathroom. He heard more whispering from inside. "Mom, you okay?" No answer. He looked down and saw the light shining from under the door. "Mom?" He breathed. Slowly, he squeaked the door open. Hearing no form of protest, he opened the door.

Nothing awaited him though. "I must be losing my mind," he said, laughing uncomfortably to himself. He turned around only to hear more whispering from behind the shower curtain.

"Please, Danny!" That was definately wasn't his mother.

"Okay, enough!" He swung open the shower curtiain, only to be met by a dripping faucet. He stared at it for a few seconds before he turned the faucet all the way off. Grabbing his head, he closed his eyes, hoping to shake off whatever the hell was wrong with him. Whispering voices? Pleading for someone to help him? Dripping faucets? What was he, a ghost buster?

**Bam!**

The door to the bathroom slam shut! Danny leapt around, rushing to the door. He tried to jiggle the handle to get the door open but nothing happened. The lights began to flicker, causing him to panic. "Hey! Somebody, please! Help me! Mom? Dad?" He started to kick the door, hoping to break it as the lights went completely out. "Jonah, if this is a joke I swear I'll kick your ass! Open the god damned door!"

Then it was abosolutely quite. The whispering voice had been silenced, the door opened by itself, and the lights came back on. Danny slowly backed away from the door, afraid that something might jump out of the black hallway. Nothing No one could've gotten into the house; they had an alarm. Plus, his mom, dad, and brother were all here. So why wasn't anyone coming to help? Could they not hear him?

_Shikitik!_

Danny turned towards the mirror, only to watch in horror as the words, "Big Ben calls for the Grim Reaper" appeared in scratch marks on the bathroom mirror. He turned and ran out into the hallway, the whispering still coming up behind him. He could hear it get louder and louder. He just needed to get back to his bedroom. That's all he needed. Once he was there, he could lock the door and climb out the window if neccessary, and call the police. As he got into seeing distance of it, he noticed he was no longer running, but falling on his face. He felt his face it the ground and the pain as his nose was now twisted in an upwards position. He had bled all over the floor. He looked behind him and forced himself to get back up after seeing a black shape coming for him.

He swung himself into his bedroom and slammed the door shut, locking it for good measure. He could hear whatever was following him kock on the door, putting a stop to the whispers. "Go away!"

"Danny?" It was his father.

"Dad?"

"What are you doing? Open the door."

"But I- You-" He relaxed his body completely and sighed. Then he flinched and felt a dead chill go down his back as laughter crept up from behind him. He slowly turned around and saw someone in his computer chair. The chair slowly turned around. Everything in Danny's body was telling him to move, to answer his father's knocks at his door. He couldn't. He was frozen. The laughing darkness was now turned all the way around in the chair, yet Danny still couldn't see it. The thing wasn't waiting and took the opprotunity to jump at Danny, causing him to scream.

* * *

Danny awoke, once again, in his room, screaming and convulsing in bed, instantly forgetting what had made him so scared to begin with. He remained in bed until his breathing had slowed and he realized that the sun was up. He wondered why hs parents hadn't come in to check on him. They always did ever since the dreams started this summer. They had taken him to doctors about these nightmares, but were only given these shitty tasting pills that did nothing to alleviate the condition. That's when he remembered that his parents had gone out of town for something business related and his brother Jonah was staying at his best friend's house. And Danny... Well, he didn't have anyone's house to go over to anymore when his parents left.

He got up and streched, hoping it would relax his body further from the night's torment. He tried again to remember what happened in his dreams, but came up with only one name, "Ethan."Danny managed to get in the shower and let the heat from the water to relax him fully. He no longer felt tense. He got dressed in his best plaid button down shirt and took his pill. Disgusting.

Getting to school was a little more difficult without Jackson there to take him in his porsche, but he still had his bike. This way he'd at least get some more exercise in before practice for lacross even started. He was their best goalie. Without Jackson their team was gonna need to be in even better shape this year.

When he got to school he was greeted by Isaac. Isaac had kind of adopted him into his group of friends after Jackson had left. Danny never knew why and he never questioned it. Its not like Danny didn't have any other friends he could hang out with, he did. He was liked by everyone, and not to sound too egotistical, but even he knew that. It was just that he didn't feel the drive to make close friends. Isaac was different. Isaac kind of forced him to. He liked Isaac. He was nice, a little quite, but fun to talk to. And where there was Isaac there was also Boyd and Erica. Danny didn't really know much about Boyd other than the fact that he was always the silent one in school, even more so than Isaac. Erica was a little harder to read. She was so quick to change her personality in any given situation.

"School again, huh?" Isaac gave Danny a smile and shrugged. "Right. So what'd you do last night?" Danny asked, touching Isaac's shoulder.

"Well I-" Danny stopped dead in his tacks and put his hands on his head. It had only been for a split second, but he could've sworn he heard screaming. He also saw darkness and felt a desperate need to get out. "Danny? Hello?" Danny snapped his attention to Isaac. "You okay?"

"What? Yeah, yeah. I just, um, what were you saying?"

"Nothing. I didn't do anything last night. Pretty standard for a school night."

"Well what if we break your doing nothing on a school night ritual." Danny grinned.

"Why, what'd you have in mind?" Isaac looked cautious. Danny had been trying to bring Isaac out of his shell all summer.

"Its just this back to school party thing that this kid Greenburg throws every year." Danny always went with Jackson and this year would be no different. He wanted to forget all about the nightmares he'd been having, the friend he no longer had, and start fresh.

"Who's Greenburg?" Isaac looked like he was searching somewhere for a face to the name, like it was right there, barely masked by fog.

Danny laughed, "I'm not sure anyone really knows but Coach Finstock. But I do know that he's the one who throws the parties and that they're awesome. I also know I wanna go with you. You can invite Erica and Boyd too if you'd like."

Isaac lit up and smiled."Okay, I'll come. If you want me to."

"Oh look, how sweeet, he thought of us. Can we really come?" Erica mad her way towards the two with a predatory walk and a devilish smile. "Not that I'd care if you said no. No way you're taking my baby Isaac to a grown up party without me." She ruffled Isaac's hair which turned his smile into a glare. "By the way Isaac, drooling his not attractive." She winked at him as Isaac continued to glare.

"What?" Danny questioned, perplexed.

"Its nothing." Isaac assured him. "What time?"

"Not sure yet." The bell for their first class rang out across the campus. "I'll text you the details and pick you up tonight, kay? See ya." Danny headed off.

* * *

"Why would you do that?" Isaac complained.

"Do what?" Erica was unfazed by his accusing tone.

"With the drool thing... He doesn't know. I don't want him to!" Isaac exclaimed, throwing his arms out in exasperation.

"I personally don't understand why, sweetie. You've hung out with him all summer. You're tied at the hip. Carpe diem already!" Erica replied, just as fed up.

"He just lost his best friend to the U.K. The last thing he's thinking about is boyfriendly material. I don't want to push and **you're **not helping with the little hints, okay?"

"That's another thing I don't get. Why him? He was friends with the king of all douches: King Twhittmore. I don't trust him. Especially with you," Erica said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Boyd likes him," Isaac offered.

"Hmph! Like that counts. Boyd likes everybody!"

"Since when?" Isaac challenged. They sat in silence for a couple of seconds before both cracking up at the absurdity of Erica's statement. Boyd **did not ** like everybody. Sometimes they thought he barely tolerated them.

* * *

Danny arrived in his first class, physics, which was unfortunately with Mr, Harris, and took his seat in the back of the room. This was where he and Jackson sat everyday. He remembered always goofing off during chem lab and one time making fun of Jackson when he messed up their project by spilling some chemicals that made the hairs on his arm fall off. It was quite awkward looking. He was okay, of course. He just lacked arm hair. He looked across the room and saw Scott sitting with Allison. Of course they'd be sitting together. They did everything together. Danny didn't have a problem with Scott personally, but Jackson seemed to despise him. Although, before Jackson had left, Scott and him had seemed to grow closer. Sitting at the table behind them was Stiles and Derek, the schools other do everything together couple. Danny never understood how they were even together. They seemed to always be fighting. Danny once spent a whole two hour bus ride on a field trip behind them, on which Stiles argued the finer points of why Derek needed scruff on his face but not too much as to avoid post-make out beard burn. Derek, on the other hand, didn't seem to care and seemed to growl everytime he brought it up. His arguement was, "I decide what goes on my face!" Danny was surprised that Lydia wasn't with five had seemed inseperable for as long as he could remember. Jackson was semi in that group, if only because of Lydia.

"Its weird, huh?" Danny jumped, not noticing Lydia had taken a seat down next to him.

"Christ, Lydia!"

"Jackson not being here, yet still feeling that all powerful douchey aura of his he had all around school." She grinned at him crookedly.

"How are you doing? Sorry I haven't talked to you this summer its been-"

"Don't. Its okay. I've been okay. Keeping myself busy with well, stuff that's not school appropriate. Somethings not even people appropriate," She winked at him. "So maybe it was for the best we didn't see each other this summer." Danny laughed. He had missed Lydia and her quirky attitude. She seemed to always be working an angle. "Danny, we've lived next to eachother since forever." They had. That was actually how Jackson and her had met. Danny and him had been kids in the sandbox in his backyard when Lydia had come over, proclaiming to have domain over his backyard because she was a queen or something... Most little girls liked to pretend to be princesses, but Lydia did nothing half-assed. "Our rooms are right across from eachother." They were. Him and Jackson would sneak over to her house sometimes when he slept over. Sometimes **just **Jackson... Wait, she couldn't possibly know about his night terrors, could she? "I'm not snooping I swear, but its kinda hard to miss when you're screaming at the top of your lungs. Then you start walking to the window." Shit, he did? "Is it Jackson or-"

"I honestly couldn't tell you Lyd. It's ineffable at the moment." He smirked, knowing she liked big words, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Oh. My. God." She glanced at the doors, allowing Danny to thank the stars that she had dropped the subject, only to also find his full attention at the door as well. Two students with the exact same dirty blond hair, same body build (great body build), and same, well everything. Twins. "I want one." He heard her mumble.

"Its not a prada bag at the mall," Danny dead panned, only to be guilty of thinking the same thing.

"Students we have two new students today. And although I couldn't even give one iota of energy into caring about new students or where they come from, I don't see what that has to do with science, the school enforces that I do. So introduce yourselves." The overdone speech by Harris was followed by him sitting down behind his desk, reading over his lesson plans.

"Aiden," Said one twin.

"Ethan," Said, in Danny's opinion, the more attractive one.

They both took their seat on the other side of the room, Ethan only stopping to smirk at Danny who had been staring. Danny quickly buried his head in his book, face turning red. Sure he had been looking because he was amazingly hot. However, his name was also Ethan. The only thing to ever stick from all his nightmares was that name. It couldn't mean anything. It was just a coincedence. That was all.

"Well that was draining." Mr. Harris sighed and made his was to the board.

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Its Only Common Sense You Hold Her Hair

[A/N] I promise some actual Danny/Ethan action next chapter lol. I am posting the chapter names on the document because for some reason fanfiction has a character limit unlike AO3.

Chapter 2: Its Only Common Sense That When Your Girlfriend Pukes You Hold Her Hair

The day had passed so slowly. He had three classes with Ethan. All three of which were spent with him looking at Ethan and Ethan catching him, causing him too look away red in the face. He just couldn't help himself. There was something about this boy; something he couldn't put his finger on. Sure he had been dreaming about someone named Ethan, but there was no way it was this boy. This boy he had yet to even talk to. His day hadn't been a complete waste though. He had now made an official friend in Lydia, instead of a freind by extention of being best friend's girlfriend. He found he really liked Lydia. She was a lot different than she let other people see. She had even asked him if he was going to Greenberg's party. She was gonna go with Scott, Allison, Stiles, and Derek, but didn't want to be a third fifth wheel. Who would? So he invited her a long with him and Isaac.

Danny got home and took another shower, dressing in his best party outfit. He wore some torn jeans, torn just enough to look stylish and not trashy, along with a tight black t-shirt that showed of his body in all the right ways. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, tilting his head. There was something strange about it. Running his fingers along it, he heard some ticking noises.

_What's wrong with me? _Tick. Tick. _It's just a mirror. _Tick. Tick. _Is it..._

_Bzzzt! _

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

**Isaac: Hey, so what time is the thing?**

**Danny: Lydia says it starts at nine. Speaking of Lydia, I kinda invited her a long with us. That okay? Keep in mind, this way we get a car instead of you riding on the pegs of my bike. lol**

**Isaac: Sure.**

**Danny: Good. Dude, get ready to party :)**

**Isaac: Haha was born ready :)**

****Danny smiled and finished getting ready as he saw the sun going down. He heard Lydia's car pull up and went out to meet her. "You know you're running late, right?"

"Don't question the person giving you a ride, Danny." She unlocked the car door with a grin. "They just might leave you behind. Get in."

They drove in comfortable silence for a while. It was only awkward in the sense that they couldn't think of anything to talk about. Danny partly blames himself for being wigged out about the mirror. It was just so damn strange. It felt like it had been calling him. Dumb, mirrors don't call to you. They're inanimate objects.

"So you guys seem to be a pretty elite pack."

"'Scuse me!" Lydia squeaked.

"McCall, Allison, Stiles and Derek, and you. You're kinda like the elite club at school that no one else can join. So what'd I do to break through the bubble?" Danny tried to pass it off as a joke but really wanted to know. After all, Jackson had seemed to be breaking the bubble too before he had left.

"Not make me sick every five seconds? Maybe it was the fact that I was distracted by your best friend most of the time, but the couples in my group... They make me want to vomit."

"Well that is my goal most days. Make it through without causing any projectile vomit." Lydia laughed and hit Danny in the arm. Danny stopped laughing and saw yellow eyes in the darkness when he closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Again, there was some awkward silence. Luckily they were almost at Isaac's.

* * *

When they got to Isaac they saw him running out of the house as his father shouted at him from the front door. Wordlessly he slid into the backseat of the car.

"Hey," Danny said. He gave Isaac a highfive. All of a sudden, Danny heard glass shattering and felt his heart spike with pure fear. No one else seemed to notice what he was hearing until he realised that maybe it wasn't happening. These things were just his imagination.

"Hi." Isaac seemed off. So off that he seemed to be giving off an aura of doom and gloom. Danny suddenly felt closed in; claustrophobic even. He felt trapped in a hole. No, it wasn't a hole. It was a compartment of some sort and the lid was closing, cutting off his source of light.

"You were all alone in the darkness, weren't you?" Danny stared at Isaac with eyes that seemed to go right through him.

"What?" Lydia looked between the two. Isaac looked as if he was about to jump out of his skin and Danny looked positively stoned.

"God, I'm so sorry. That was so rude. Sorry. I didn't- Sorry." Danny looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay," Isaac said. "Really, it is." But it wasn't and Danny could tell.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. No longer a comfortable silence, but a blaring one. They pulled up to a big house that was located near the woods. Music was playing so loud you could hear it from inside the car.

"So where are Boyd and Erica? Are they meeting us there?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Isaac still looked a little pale from earlier, but he was no longer sweating.

"Well, shall we go inside or sit here in maladroit conversation?" Lydia turned off the car and exited, followed by Isaac and Danny.

"So we haven't hung out much in the past have we, Isaac?"

"No. You kinda remind of my friend Erica to be honest," Isaac smiled.

"Bite your tongue," came a predatory voice. Erica stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Isaac. "I'll forgive you this once. Just cause you look adorable with you cardigan. All dressed up and all."

"So you're Erica." Lydia made her way over and extended her hand trying her best to ignore the earlier comment and bite her tongue.

"And you're elite club girl and dater of douchebags."

"Erica!" Isaac chided.

"No, she's right. He was a douche, but he was my douche so I'd watch what you say about him." She had a smile on her face, but it was dangerous. Erica seemed to sense this and back off.

"Sooooo Erica, where's Boyd?" Danny asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Inside busting a move. I came out for some air and to smoke."

"No, that's not contradictory at all," Lydia muttered, checking her make up in a little hand held mirror.

"I wish you wouldn't," Isaac whimpered.

"Oh don't worry, sweetie. I am not addicted. Perfect control." Lighting up a cigarette, she took a drag.

Once inside, it was almost impossible to keep together. The living room, or dance floor as far as the party was concerned, was full. There were fog machines, flashing lights, and the whole nine yards. Isaac danced as close to Danny as he could so that they wouldn't get seperated, Erica was grinding against Boyd, and Lydia had started to dance with some random boy.

"So where did you learn to dance like that!" Isaac shouted over the music. Danny didn't like to toot his own horn, but he was an excellent dancer. He spent a lot of time at a gay dance club downtown. Thanks to his fake I.D. that is. It was hard to walk into that place once without learning at least a few moves. Of course, that didn't sound cool.

"Eh, its just natural talent."

"Oh, I'm sure," Isaac laughed as Danny followed the statment lamely with the robot.

"Hey, listen, I'm gonna go get a drink alright?"

"No problem." Isaac moved aside to let Danny mosey his way through the crowd.

* * *

Lydia was satisfied that no one had noticed she had left the group and headed on over to what everyone was referring to as her 'Elite' group. She knew that everyone at school saw their unbreakable bond. They always hung out together. She kind of liked everyone thinking they had their own little club with a bouncer that was unbouncable.

"So did you find out anything?" Derek was always like that, wanting to get down to business.

"Awe Derek why do you always have to skip the foreplay and go straight to the dirt. I'm so sorry, Stiles." Stiles turned a shade of pink while Derek raised his eyebrows and flashed his eyes. "Hello, are you new here? I'm me. Of course I got something." Lydia plopped herself down next to Allison who looked far too giddy. "And how are you doing Ms. I'm too drunk to walk a straight line?"

"What?" Allison drawed out. "No! That's just-Absurd! Lies and Slander!" She giggled into Scott's neck.

"Lydia you said he's been screaming every night since... Well, you know!" Scott said, trying to get to the point while comforting Allison.

"Guys we're forgetting the most important factor here." Stiles looked at Lydia intently. "Did you ask him if he thought I was attractive or not?" Derek growled at Stiles and tugged him close, nipping his neck. Then chaos as everyone started talking at Lydia.

"Cool it! Alright! Geeze! Like I said, I found out some stuff. It was indirectly though and it isn't concrete. She told them about when she had punched him in the arm and he had become disoriented.

"Becoming light headed doesn't constitute as valuable intel," Stiles contemplated.

"Stiles, stop using words like 'intel' and 'constitute.' It makes it sound like were spies and were not."

"Couldn't we just pretend?"

"No! Besides, I'm not finished. There's more. We picked up Isaac and when they high fived he became all weird and looked stoned. He then procceeded to say that Isaac was all alone in the darkness or something. Then he snapped out of it and even he looked confused."

"So you think he's unawares as to what's going on?" Scott questioned.

"Dude, we're unaware of what's going on with him," Stiles laughed.

"We know more then him though." Derek added.

"So he's lightheaded and dizzy. I'm light headed and dizzy and I don't see anyone spying on me. All he needs is sleep and advil in the morning." Allison slurred.

"You're drunk, honey. Go to sleep." Scott kissed her forhead.

"Dear lord," Lydia sighed, rolling her eyes. "She's a complete lightweight. I say we convene in the morning at Derek's with his sister, Laura. She'd know more. And we'd all be sober." She pointedly stared at Allison, but she could tell Stiles had maybe had a drink or two as well.

"I know just as much as my sister!" Derek scowled.

"Really, then what's going on with him?"

"Maybe there just night terrors! Have we ever thought of that?"

"That happen when he's awake as well? That started when you know what happened? Use your eyes!" Lydia scolded. "By the way, people think we're a part of some elite club or something. So says Danny anyhow. And Erica."

"Really, because that is just really cool!" Stiles was gushing like a school girl. Are we the V.I.P part of the party?"

Lydia laughed. If only people knew the real truth. But werewolves would be a pretty hard conclusion to reach. Not many people would accept that as a valid theory as to why these five teens became close friends so fast. It had started with Derek. Derek was the only one out of the five that was born a werewolf after all. Only those that are born a werewolf can make other werewolves. Derek and his older sister, Laura, had been left by their parents as sole guardians over the Hale territory in Beacon Hills. Their parents had entrusted it to them after they had left to help distant relatives. The other younger siblings had left with them. It was just as well. Derek had explained it was like a rite of passage to be left on your own for a while at a certain age. For future alphas anyhow. The future alpha of the Hale pack would fall to either Derek or Laura. They had been told to expand the pack a little if they felt extra precautions needed to be taken.

Derek had found Scott out in the woods with Stiles. It was the full moon and from lack of control he bit Scott but for some reason left Stiles untouched. This left scott and him on shaky ground for a long while. Derek, feeling guilty, took extra time with Scott when helping him with his wolf and in result bonded with him. Scott began to see the pain in Derek's eyes everytime he looked at him. From having turned him without his consent. He even began to feel like family to the point where Scott just couldn't fight with him anymore. He saw how much he was breaking Derek. Stiles had become a member of the pack via Scott, helping him with his boy to werewolf transition when Derek couldn't. He also helped the pack with research. Not too mention, even though Lydia knew Derek wouldn't admit it at the time, he had a soft spot where Stiles was concerned.

Laura found Lydia and approved of her intellect, which few people ever truly saw. Lydia had been approached and agreed to the bite. She felt like her family was torn a part due to the divorce between her parents. Nowadays they barely looked at her, unless they were arguing about who really loved her. She wanted family and the bite provided that. It also provided assets that made her feel in control and powerful. Which is what her parents had taken away with the divorce. Not that she would admit that she had felt powerless to anybody.

Allison, another human of the group was a question that had never been asked before. She was a hunter. Her whole family was. When they found out what Scott was they had tried to kill him. Allison, who had fallen for Scott, said that she no longer wanted to be a hunter. It was more than that though. When she had been brought into the fold she had been told she was a natural they had also told her the code, "We hunt those who hunt us." This code had been broken by her family when they tried to kill Scott, breaking her faith, if she ever had any, in the hunter society. She told them that what they had wasn't a family, it was an army. She was just a pawn. Lydia had given her extra credit for even being able to walk away from her family. Lydia had her issues with her parents, but she would never be able to walk away from it. The Hales had a difficult time accepting her due to her upbringing. Derek was more accepting because of Scott. She had proved herself by not only pledging her loyalty without any upticks in her heartbeat, but also when she protected the Hale pack from her family who blamed them for turning their daughter 'evil.' She still wrote them and had conversations with them. They were short and few and far in between. Hence why she was drunk tonight; she had had a stilted conversation with her mom earlier and was called what Lydia heard as, "A disgraceful, pathetic excuse for a daughter."

"Fine. I'll call Laura." Derek reached for his phone, only to be stopped by Stiles.

"Not tonight. We promised we'd all have one villian free night. No mysterious phone calls in the night or diabloical plans needing to be stopped. No, "Hey look its the bat signal!" I wanna dance!" Stiles said, popping out of his seat.

"I am not dancing," Derek stated stone-faced.

"C'mon, sourwolf. I'll let you hold me close and scent me." Derek jumped up a little too quickly at that in Lydia's opinion.

"Whipped," she sing songed.

"Scott, I don't feel too good." Allison got up and ran towards the bathroom. Scott stood there looking helpless.

"Well, go be a good boyfriend and hold her hair for her!" Lydia explained, throwing her arms out. Scott left to do just that. "I'm surrounded by lovestruck idiots."

"Excuse me." Lydia turned around and saw something that she wanted. A twin. And what Lydia wants, Lydia gets. Except when its in London of course.


	3. Its Not a Party Till A Dead A Tree

[A/n] Thank to anyone who reads this. Reviews are always appreciated! =] Finally so Dethan action!

Chapter 3: Its Not a party Till a Dead Guy Falls From a Tree

Danny had made his way through the crowd with strained effort. He really needed a drink. He didn't tell Isaac or Lydia, about how what had happened in the car had actually freaked him out. He couldn't shake off what had happened if he was sober. Seeing a pair of yellow eyes was probably a trick of the light, right? And that thing with Isaac was just the heat of the summer getting to his head. Yeah, that's what it was. No, he really needed alcohol. He had apparently come to the right place. Vodka, whiskey, rum, and pretty much enough alcohol that would keep even the biggest alcoholic supplied for years. He didn't really know how to make drinks; Jackson or Lydia usually made them for him. Jackson's were always bitter and stung going down. Lydia's drinks usually had a fruitier taste to them. Not knowing what to do, he decided to just mix a whole bunch of things together.

"Whoa there! Are you trying to get smashed or poison yourself?" A teasing voice said behind him. Danny turned to see one of the twins.

"Maybe I just know how to handle my liqour?" Danny didn't want to seem like a complete loser, not knowing how to make a drink for himself, so he opted for seeming like a badass.

"Or maybe you just don't know how to mix a proper drink?" The twin smirked at him. "Seriously dude, that's gonna taste like ass."

"How do you know? You haven't even tried it."

"Have you?" The twin challenged.

Danny raised his eyebrows, accepting the implied dare, taking a drink. It was alright... at first. Then a burning appeared in his throat. It made him feel like a fire breathing dragon. It would have been a lot more awesome if his throat was actually constructed to breath fire like a dragon's. However, it was not. So instead of just swallowing it he coughed it back up. To make matters worse, it was right one Ethan's shirt.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. Here let me-" He tried reaching for some towels to wipe him off but was stopped by Ethan.

"No, no. It's okay. It was... entertaining." Ethan started to laugh.

"I promise I'm not usually a spaz." Danny gave a half shrug and started laughing too. "I'm Danny."

"I know. We have three classes together."

"Ethan, right?"

"Nicely deduced. Most people get us mixed up. In fact, one time me and my brother switched places on a double date- They didn't even notice a thing. Well, that is, until she tried to kiss me."

"Really?" Danny drawled out. "And you didn't let her?" Danny quiped.

"Well I could've. But she didn't really have the right equipment for me to take it any further than that." This caused Danny to smile. "Here, let me make you a drink. A proper one. One that won't cause you to double over in pain."

"I still stand by what I made. I just need to think up a name for it. Something clever like.."

"Tonic Death?" Ethan offered. "Here." He handed Danny a drink, which he took a big gulp from.

"Damn. That's good. What is it?" Ethan only answered him with a wink.

"Take a walk with me and maybe I'll tell."

"Definitely."

Danny and him made their way to the door, passing the dance floor on the way out. Isaac eyed Danny and waved. Isaac was now dancing with Erica and Boyd. Danny glanced at Isaac and mouthed, "Going for a walk." Isaac looked dejectedly down to the floor for a moment but came back up with a smile and nodded. Danny would've questioned it more if not for the fact that Ethan had just grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door. They continued to walk past a group of kids that were passing around a joint and made there way down the dark road.

"So you always make a habbit of wearing leather jackets in the middle of summer?" Danny teased. "I mean, its only eighty degree whether, right?"

"I'm used to the heat. I'm always hot but if it makes you feel better." Ethan romoved his jacket, revealing muscular arms that showed due to the fact that he was only wearing a white wife beater. Danny's eyes swept down his form appreciatively. Ethan cocked one eyebrow at him, causing Danny's face to tint pink from being caught looking again.

"As long as you won't die of heat exhuastion," Danny said, trying to play it off as a joke. "So how're you liking Beacon Hills?"

"Seems alright so far. Here at school one day and already got invited to a party."

"That sounds about right. I don't think many students take our school very seriously. Not that you can with the teachers we have. Coach Finstock and the evil Mr. Harris."

"But you do?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, for the most part. I'm not top in our class or anything but I like school." Danny scolded himself. Way to sound like a nerd. But he was sort of a nerd. So why hide it? "So why did you move here?"

"Family. Me and my brother are taveling with distant cousins."

"What about your mom and dad?" Danny asked, hoping he wasn't pushing. He knew there were certian things you just didn't ask new people. Hell, some things you didn't even ask your close friends. He knew Jackson hated talking about his bio parents. He hoped he wasn't crossing a line. He just couldn't help himself; he needed to know more about him.

"Ah, and so the awkward question that always seems to rear its ugly head," Ethan stopped.

"Sorry, that was out of bounds wasn't it?"

"No, not at all. Just a question I'm used to." He rubbed the back of his head. "They died a long time ago. Car crash."

"I'm sorry." Danny gazed at him empathetically and put his hand on his shoulder. He instantly felt an un easy emotion. "You're lying," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Ethan said, seeming not to have heard him.

Bzzzt!

Danny checked his phone.

**Lydia: Hey, Danny boy! I'm heading out. Meet me out front.**

**Danny: K**

"Nothing," Danny coughed awkwardly. "Nothing at all. Listen, thanks for the drink. It was tasty," he grinned. "I have to go though. My rides leaving." Danny started to head out.

"Don't you want to know why we chose to travel here?"

Danny stopped, "Okay," he challenged, "Why?"

"We're looking for someone."

Danny felt light headed. He heard man begging a crying for his life. He was saying that he had no idea where 'he' was.

Danny stumbled back only to be caught by Ethan. "You okay?"

"Yeah"

"Make it look more realistic will you? Its not everyday a man gets almost eaten alive by a mountain lion." Danny rubbed his head, trying to make the vision go away.

"I'm fine." Danny looked up at Ethan. "Did you find who you were looking for?"

"I'll let you know if we do," Ethan looked so intently at Danny that he felt uncomfortable and slightly turned on. Specially when Ethan began to slowly pull him back up, flush against his own body. His dick twitched at the connection. It had been a while since Danny had seen any action. But even he couldn't concentrate on that with what had just happened.

"Right. Thanks again. But I really have to-" he indicated the direction of the house. "So yeah." He turned and headed towards Lydia's car and left the twunk standing all alone in the darkness.

* * *

He sat in Lydia's car trying to play off the nights events with as many excuses as he could. Considering the amount of alcohol he had now consumed it was getting easier and easier by the second. Now that he thought about it, those yellow eyes he had seen were probably just yellow lights from the lamps outside the car. There was no question about it. The thing with Isaac was probably caused by the lack of sleep he had been getting. The thing with Ethan was proabably just all in his head. Maybe he was just looking to hard to find a connection with dream name. Plus, he had been drinkin.. With all that out of the way, he could finally focus on what had happened that night that was really important. Which was that he had talked to Ethan. He had also spit up on him but Ethan seemed to still like him despite the fact.

Lydia entered the car not a moment later. "Isaac coming?" Danny asked.

"No, I texted him. He said he'd be catching a ride home with Erica. Seemed kinda bummed," Lydia seemed to shrug off the matter. So where did you disappear to tonight?"

"You'll never guess what happened. Remember the twins? Well I was mixing a drink when Ethan came along and asked if I wanted to go for a walk which-"

"Don't talk to him!" Lydia said, the seriousness in her voice sending a chill through Danny.

"What?" Danny thought maybe he had misheard her. Nope, he sure hadn't. Not with the way that she was looking at him. "You want me to do what?"

"Stop talking to him, okay?" She must've noticed the confusion that she was causing so she took a deep breath and evened out her voice. "I just mean that they're new and we don't really know anything about them, okay? Besides, you aren't really known for you excellent taste in guys, you know?"

"Geeze, Lyd. Its not like they're serial killers or something. And since our new bound friendship was bounded just today, I'm going to overlook the comment about my taste in men and remind you that you don't dictate my love life." How could she be giving him love advice? Danny seemed to remember that most of her high school career had been spent in an off and on again relationship with Jackson. He loved his best friend, really he did. However, jackson never really treated Lydia with the utmost respect.

"Okay. Sorry, that was a cheap shot. I just- I want you to be careful." Danny melted a little under Lydia's gaze that held so much care and worry.

"I will be," Danny's voice took a lighter more friendly tone. "So what did you do tonight?"

"Umm..."

* * *

Lydia shoved Aiden down on the bed, pulling her shirt up over her head and attacking Aiden's mouth with her own. She had been doing this a lot lately, seeking the attention of any boy she could. Not that she needed the attention. She was Lydia Martin. She didn't have to seek attention from anybody; she demanded it when she walked by. This was more of needing a distraction than anything else. With all that had been going on with Danny and now with the new alpha pack in town... That's when Danny had begun having those nightmares. They knew the pack was coming, they just didn't know when the appearence was gonna be made. They still didn't know. They could be anywhere and anyone. And god damnit! Lydia refused to think about this when she had a hot twin all to herself.

"You know, I wasn't sure you were gonna go for this. I thought maybe I'd have to court you with flowers or something." Aiden slid his hand down to unbutton her pants.

"Well lucky for you I'm not a 'proper' lady right now." She slid her hand down his pants and grabbed his dick, making Aiden moan. She silenced it with a kiss. "No waiting required."

"Fuck!" Aiden quickly pulled off his shirt and started to grind against her, nibbling her neck. It felt so great to finally get lost in-Wait.

God damnit mother fucker, Lydia thought. She felt fangs slide across her throat. "Get off!" She kicked him in his stomach, sending him across the room into a table. Aiden seemed fine; the table wasn't so lucky.

"I thought you said no waiting," Aiden teased.

"You're an alpha," Lydia eyes sent daggers at him.

"Yes, I am," he stated, falshing his red eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Now," he eyed her figure,biting his lip, "I thought that was obvious. Aren't you the smart one?"

"Fuck off!" She sniggered.

"Now, now. We just came to see what all this big talk was about a party. Me and my brother are highly disappointed. Turns out this Greenberg kid is throwing a pretty generic high school party." He walked up closer to Lydia, causing her to step back. To her credit, she never dropped her defensive stance.

"Why couldn't I smell it before?"

"Alphas have the ability to cover their scent when they want to. God! What has your alpha been teaching you?" He crept nearer.

"Take one step further and you'll find out," she sent out the fiercest aura she could, stilling Aiden's movements.

"I like you. You're a fiesty one. You know, just because we happen to be from different packs doesn't mean we can't continue this. It'll probably make it hotter. You're a spactacular kisser."

Lydia scoffed, "What like Romeo and Juliet?"

"Or the beast and the harlot," he smirked.

Lydia moved so fast that Aiden was caught off guard. She took the opprotunity to kick him in the one place that would take a while for any man to heal from; human or werewolf. Aiden doubled over, allowing Lydia to roundhouse him right in the face. "I don't think your quite up to the challenge anymore. And if I'm a harot, you're a manwhore." She left the upstairs bedroom and texted the others. She told them that she had better go and get Danny. She had smelt arousal when Danny had seen the twins and she didn't want him to get any ideas for romance. She told Danny to meet her by the car and made her exit. When she got to the car, she was thankful that she found him sitting in the front. Luckily he hadn't seen either of the twins. She texted the other's:

**Lydia: He's alright and in my car.**

She then took her phone and texted Isaac. They needed to leave.

**Lydia: Hey Isaac, we're leaving now.**

**Isaac: Okay, I'm just gonna catch a ride with Erica. **

**Lydia: Why? You okay?**

**Isaac: Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm fine.**

Lydia was a bit baffled by his drive to go with Erica and not them. From what she could sense, Isaac seemed to like Danny. A lot. Maybe even enough to fancy him. That could've been the problem though. Danny didn't seem to feel the same way about Isaac at all. Lydia didn't sense any atrraction from Danny to Isaac; sexual or emotional. It was simply a friendship to him. She felt sympathy for him but needed to get Danny out of here now. She entered the car and smelled that something was off right from the start. It wasn't the exact same smell that Aiden was giving off, but it was close. It was the smell of family and an alpha...

* * *

"Umm... nothing," she feigned innocence.

"Uh-huh. Sure," he said, looking at her with playful eyes.

"Let's just go." She put the keys in the ignition and began to pull out.

"**Stop!**" Danny yelled.

Lydia's foot slammed on the break, sending them forward a bit.

"What!"

"Don't you hear that?" A scream was getting louder.

Lydia cocked here head and listened. Nothing. "Hear what?"

"That screaming!" The screaming was getting louder and louder until Danny was covering both his ears. The screaming stopped. He then looked at Lydia and calmly asked, "Do you have a pen or pencil and some paper?"

Lydia looked at him as if he were nuts but gave him a pen and some paper out of her purse. He began to scribble and write, his eyes blank as the white paper before him. He wasn't thinking anything at that moment. He just knew that he needed to write. Writing was the most important thing to do at that moment.

"Danny." She waved her hand in front of his face. "Danny!" She tried shaking him but he just shoved her hand off with his shoulder. "Danny, what are you doing?" She tried to take the pen and paper away, only to be shoved harshly into the door. "Ow! Stop it!" She tried to smack him but he shoved the pencil through her hand. She screamed in pain, pulling it out. "Fuck!"

Danny's eyes returned to normal and he looked at Lydia. "You seriously didn't hear that screaming?"

Lydia hid her hand, waiting for it to heal, and looked at him terrified out of her mind. Did he not know what he had done? Did he remember the writing on the piece of paper? "No," she whispered, looking at the paper in his lap.

"What's this?" Danny said, picking it up.

"You wrote that..."

"I what?" That's when there was another scream. This time a scream that both of them heard.

"Oh no," Danny muttered. He got out of the car and began to run towards where the sound was coming from.

"Danny, wait!" Lydia began to run after him, using a bit of her werewolf speed.

Danny ran past other people at the party, who were also looking to where the scream were coming from. Danny noticed that the music had been shut off. The screaming got louder, just like it had earlier. He made it to the back yard when the screaming stopped. Lydia pulled up right behind him. "Danny, maybe we should just go." Lydia didn't even really know what was happening. It could have been anything. But she needed to get Danny out of here. The rest of the pack could find out what was going on. Her only concern and mission was Danny.

"No. Over there." He was pointing at a shed. Danny slowly walked towards it, Lydia in tow. He paused and studied it. By this point other party goers had also shown up, coming up to the shed, curious as to what was going on.

"Don't," Lydia said when he was reaching for the handle. He ignored her and continued to pull it straight open. There was nothing in it. Just some gardening tools and useless junk. Lydia sighed in releif. "See, there's nothing here. It was probably just some idiot trying to scare everyone or some stupid drunk-" They heard a branch creak and something fall from behind the shed. "Shit."

The large group slowly made there way around the shed. The sight that was waiting for them was cruel and barbaric. Some people screamed, while other's said they should call the cops. Danny noticed everyone's expressions. Isaac looked like he had in the car earlier, white and sweaty. Erica was stunned beyone belief, while Boyd remained stoic and expressionless. He was probably to stunned to have any emotion. Then he looked to Lydia's crowd: Scott, Allsion, Stiles, and Derek. They looked like they were arguing about something.

Hanging from a tree was Greenberg. His body was naked and had bite marks all over it. There were claw marks on his body that had written out the words, ""Big Ben calls for the Grim Reaper." Danny's head went fuzzy again.

Danny turned towards the mirror, only to watch in horror as the words, "Big Ben calls for the Grim Reaper" appeared in scratch marks on the bathroom mirror.

Why did this feem so familiar. It was like deja vu. And what the hell did that even mean, "Big Ben calls for the Grim Reaper"?

"Danny..." Danny looked over to Lydia who was looking at his hand. He was still holding the piece of paper that Lydia said he had been writing on. He opened it up to see that, to no suprise, the phrase, "Big Ben calls for the Grim Reaper," had been written more than a couple dozen times. Danny felt cold inside. There was no denying this. Something was happening to him. Something bad. It made his stomach drop in ways he couldn't even imagine. why was he like this? Why him? Why...

He took the pice of paper and began tearing it over and over and over. Nobody around him seemed to notice his intent on destroying this one piece of paper except Lydia. He then threw the pieces one the ground and started to walk away, ignoring Lydia's pleas as he went. As soon as he was clear from viewing distance he began to cry. The tears just dropped faster and faster until he found himself running. He would run all the way home...

* * *

No one had seen. Everyone had been too distracted by the dead body in the tree. If they had just looked further up they would have seen him. the man that wore a pair of sunglasses, smiling darkly at the top of the tree. But they didn't see him. He enjoyed watching all their faces as they saw the body hang limp from a low hanging branch. He punched the tree, causing it to shake. The body dropped off the tree to the ground from the vibration. This caused a lot fo people to scream. He didn't care about those people. No. The people he cared about were on the ground, huddled in a group off to the side. Five people who he knew he would get to know very well.

It was those five people that were going to help him find who he needed.

They were going to do it whether they knew it or not.

This was the first warning.


	4. Excuse Me, Conversation With a Hot Guy?

[A/N] I hope all of you who are reading this enjoy this next chapter. This was actually my second favorite to write so far! =] Please review and such. I would love you so much if you did. Cookies for everyone who reviews! Or something. lol.

Chapter 4: Excuse Me, Do I Interrupt You When You're in Deep Conversation With a Hot Guy?

Lydia and the others all began to file into the house and sat in the living room of the Hale house. No one really knew what to say. All these years no one had really known who Greenberg was. He joined the lacrosse every year and no one knew who he was. He threw a back to school party every year and no one knew who he was. His dead body was found hung from a tree once and no one would ever forget his face again. Silence seemed to be a pretty good theme for moments like this. Stiles sat with his face in his hands, Derek rubbing soothing circles on his back. Allison, who was now sober, comforted Scott with an inquisitive look on her face. Lydia just paced the floor with determination. To what she didn't know.

"You know, if you keep walking across the floor boards like that you'll create a hole. Or in the very least scuff the wood." Laura Hale stood at the entrance of the living room, leaning against the wall.

Lydia brightened instantly, "Laura!" Lydia seemed to favor Laura above the other members of the pack since she had been bitten by her. She also shared a close bond with Allison, but she had Scott at the moment.

Laura walked into the living room, gravitating closer to Lydia. "What's wrong?" No one really said anything. "Derek?"

Derek looked up at her with a solomn expression. "A kid at our school, Greenberg, was murdered tonight. It was most likely-"

"The alpha pack," she finished for him.

"Yes."

"It was more than that," Lydia broke in. "I found out more about Danny."

"Is that really a priority right now? I mean, I like Danny and want to know what's going on with him like everybody else, but that was when we thought our biggest problem was him," Allison mentioned, standing up. "When we got that symbol on the door we knew the alpha pack was coming. Its now obvious they're here. Kinda trumps the prior, doesn't it?"

"I agree," Scott said, backing Allison. Lydia rolled her eyes. Of course he agreed with Allison.

"Yeah, big, furry, and fanged pretty much trumps anything," said Stiles. He looked at Derek. "No offense."

"It normally would but if you'd all shut up and let me tell you what I've found out you'd know the problem was one and the same." They all looked at Lydia, waiting for the story to begin. She told them everything. How Danny had heard the scream before it had actually taken place, the writing on the piece of paper, and him stabbing her through the hand and not remembering. "It was the same sentence that was written on Greenberg's stomach. The exact same words."

"What did the sentence say?" Laura asked.

"'Big Ben calls for the Grim Reaper,'" Stiles supplied. "That mean anything to you because I personally don't know any Bens."

Scott broke from his train of thought, "Maybe its their next target. Someone from school named Ben."

"No, no," Allison said, declining his theory. "Even if someone at school is named Ben we don't actually know any Bens."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Derek asked, annoyed. "We didn't really know Greenberg."

Allison answered with patience, as was her way. "Yeah, that's the point. They're gonna start small. First killing someone we don't really know to get under our skin; then who knows who they'd go after. Friends? Family? They're gonna wanna make it hurt more and more each time."

Everyone agreed and moved on. "Nullifying the sentence in question brings us back to Danny. What is he? Maybe he's the murderer! Acting like he doesn't know what's going on! Its the perfect cover!" Stiles declared. "I have an eye for evil. Remember Matt?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "Dude, you saw Matt once and said he was evil. Then he cheated off of you on a test. That doesn't qualify as evil."

"Besides, you like Danny. Everyone does," Allison said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, getting ahead of myself."

"As always," Derek chuckled. This resulted in a glare from Stiles.

"He's a seer," Laura said, putting a stop to all the nonsense going on between the five.

"A seer?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, they sort of have premonitions. Sometimes they take the form of dreams and other times its a feeling, a six sense. They can also read auras and have flashes."

"They're extremely rare though," Derek supplied. "Barely ever discovered when there is one. I was starting to think they were a myth."

"What about the writing thing?" Lydia asked.

Laura shrugged, "That I don't know. Could've been another outlet for his power?"

"Do we tell him?" Allison asked. "I know first hand that being the last to know isn't very easy. Its... daunting and it hurts." Allison had been one of the last to know in her family about their occupations.

"First we should be sure." Stiles looked to Lydia,"Are you sure that what you saw on that piece of paper was right?"

"Glad you asked," Lydia beamed, growing an evil smile. She pulled little bits of paper out of her pocket and spilled them onto the table.

"What the hell is this!" Stiles yelled.

"The piece of paper. Hope you're good at jig saw puzzles." She turned on her heel and made her way out.

"You're not gonna help?" Stiles asked, incredulously.

"Nope."

"Why did I ever have a crush on you?" Derek growled and pulled Stiles close, biting his neck. "Seriously, sourwolf! You need to chill on the possesivness."

That was what Stiles said but Lydia knew arousal when she smelled it. It was still a tender subject though. Stiles had had a major crush on Lydia, until Derek showed up. At first, Stiles and Derek disliked each other. Derek more so than Stiles. Till one day when Stiles wouldn't shut up to Derek about how amazing Lydia was, resulting in him being shoved into a wall by Derek. Derek then proceeded to shove his mouth against Stiles'. Stiles never talked or showed interest in Lydia that way ever again.

"Seriously though, this is so unfair!" Stiles was whining now.

"I know, I know. Its horrible!" Lydiac called over her shoulder.

"Its not like she doesn't have her own job to do," Scott said.

"Really, and what is that exactly?"

"She's gonna go see Danny. Well, make sure he's okay. I don't know if she'll actually talk to him. No, she'll probably just creep."

* * *

Lydia was going to see Danny. There was more to it though. She wasn't going there simply out of duty. She was going there because there was something about her that not even her pack knew. Something she hadn't told anyone. Before she had become a werewolf she had been having dreams too, dreams that she couldn't remember that left her in a cold sweat. She would always awake screaming. Just like Danny. She didn't justwant to know what was going on with Danny, she **needed** to know.

* * *

Danny sat in his bedroom on his bed rocking back and forth. It had been a couple of days since Greenberg's death. School had been cancled, trying to give students time to grieve. His parents would be back in the morning and he would feel safe again. However, he would not feel right again. Feeling right was out of the question at the moment. It was totally in a different zip code. Danny got up and went to his computer, turning it on and saw something that shocked him. Jackson was on Skype. He had been messaging Jackson for forever now and hadn't been messaged back once. Jackson hadn't even logged into Skype, Facebook, or Twitter. There was an amount of zero connectivity with his geographically undesirable friend. Quickly, he sent an invitation to video chat with him. To his surprise, it was accepted.

Jackson's face appeared on his screen. He looked the same as he always did. Like he just got off from a photoshoot.

"Where the hell have you been?" Danny demanded.

"I-"

Danny wasn't waiting for an explanation. "You think that just because you leave the country you're no longer my best friend? Are you stupid? No, you're not that stupid! That's not how it works so stop being an asshole! How many messages have I sent you? And you can't take the time to answer one?"

"I'm sorry I-"

"Yeah, you should be sorry! I was so worried about you. You left and it was like I had no one! I messaged and tried contacting you everyday! I thought maybe you... Maybe you just wanted to move on." Danny stopped his tirade, looking down to the floor.

Jackson looked weary and guilty. "Danny, I'm so sorry. I'm still you best friend."

"Maybe I got a new one." Dead silence.

"Did you?"

Danny sat there, staring at the screen for a few seconds. "No." This caused them both to chuckle. "You're still an ass."

"I know. It was just a really hard move. Plus, my parents were on a 'no distractions' kick and stole my phone and computer rights," Jackson said.

"They don't have mail services in the U.K.?"

"Mail? Like, sending a letter? You're kidding right?" Jackson raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

Danny rolled his eyes. Classic jackson.

"Fine. You're forgiven **and **on probation."

"Cool," Jackson smirked. "I'm always in trouble. So how are you?"

"Fine. As good as can be expected considering."

Jackson frowned, "Considering what?"

Danny told him everything about what had happened with Greenberg. Well, everything that he himself understood. Meaning he left out all the details of his little freak out.

"Whoa. You're kidding!"

"I know."

"It's crazy."

"Mhm"

"Hey, Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Greenberg?"

Danny smacked himself in the face and siged, explaining who he was. He couldn't really blame Jackson for not knowing. No one really knew. "To take things to a more cheery side, I attempted to make my first alcoholic beverage at the party."

"How was it?" Jackson asked.

Danny wrinkled his nose, "Awful. It even tasted worse than the ones you made."

"I made awesome drinkes."

"They tasted like sin!"

"Only the best kind do!" Jackson stated matter-of-factly.

Danny told him about how he and Lydia were becoming friends, about Isaac and his friends adopting him into their group, he told him about his nightmares and the pills he had to take because of them. Jackson expressed his worries about it but Danny waved him off. He ended his recount of his life over the past summer with Ethan.

"Oh. A new boyfriend?"

"He's a boy and he's friendly. But he's not a boyfriend."

Jackson chuckled, "Yet. Danny, I'm straight as can be and even I know you're fuckable."

"Gee thanks." He said sarcastically. He was suddenly reminded why Jackson was his bestfriend. "He was the one who made me a drink that was actually... drinkable."

"That's a good boy."

"He has a twin."

"Kinky," he winked.

"Astraight twin!" Danny clarified.

"Wouldn't stop me if I was you."

"Yeah, I know," he dead panned.

Jackson proceeded to tell Danny of his life in London. It was going okay so far with his new school. He said that classes there were way harder than classes at Beacon Hills. He hadn't found a new love interest, not that he had the time. He said London was actually pretty beautiful. They eventually ended their conversation because Jackson had homework. He promised to talk to him tomorrow, still feeling guilty about not talking to him for so long. If only Danny could've seen the concern on Jackson's face after he logged off. Because what Danny didn't know was that Lydia and the rest of the pack were keeping Jackson in the loop about Danny and how he was waking up screaming at night. There was also something else that Danny didn't know. Jackson was an American werewolf in London.

* * *

**Isaac: You okay?**

**Danny: Yeah.**

**Isaac: Wanna hang for a while?**

**Danny: Sure. **

Isaac met Danny at a little coffee shop that they often went to. Isaac used to come here all the time when his father was in a bad mood. Now he came here with Danny. He had always thought Danny was cute and nice. He needed that in his life right now. Nice and safe. "So how are you doing with all the Greenberg stuff?" It was things like that. Danny asking if he was alright with what had happened, even though he didn't really know who Greenberg was.

"Alright I suppose. Erica dragged me away so that I wouldn't have to see it. She's like my honorary mom," Isaac grinned. "So," he cleared his throat, "I saw you walk out of the party with that new guy. Aiden, right?"

"Ethan," Danny said, seeming to want to make the distinction clear. "Yeah, he's really nice. I like him a lot."

"Oh." Isaac looked at the table awkwardly. "Like a friend?"

"Maybe... Maybe more? He's hot, yeah?" He asked.

"I guess." Isaac replied, cracking his knuckles. It was a habbit he had picked up whenever his father showed signs of going into one of his moods.

"We need to bring you out of this shell you're in Isaac," Danny joked, punching his arm. "You are allowed to have an opinion. Besides, its alright if you don't. I kinda wanted him for myself anyways."

Isaac laughed, "Yeah." It was obvious that he had mistaken Isaacs awkwardness in liking him for him feeling uneasy about voicing his opinion. "It's weird. Going into school just to stop going. I suppose we are going back tomorrow though."

"Yeah. That's not something I'm really looking forward to though. I am happy about lacrosse starting up again though."

"Me too," Isaac smiled. "Listen i was wandering if maybe you could help me a little with that actually. You know train me f-"

"Danny?" Both young men looked up to see one of the twins walking over. Isaac noticed how Danny's face brightened even more than it already had been. He cursed to himself twice. Once for Ethan coming over and another for thinking Danny's smile was cute.

"Ethan. Hi!" Danny stood up, though Isaac wasn't sure why. "Please, join us." Isaac sat there gaping. Seriously? Weren't they hanging out? Just the **two **of them?

"Are you sure?" Ethan had even seemed to notice that he wasn't wanted. At least by Isaac.

"Of course! Isaac doesn't mind. Do you?" Isaac shook his head, smiling his best, fake smile. Then he saw Danny do something that really made his skin crawl. He pulled out Ethan's freaking chair for him! That, Isaac was pretty sure, wasn't neccessary.

"I actually gotta go." Isaac stood up as Danny sat down.

"Really? Are you sure?" Danny seemed to sense Isaac's uneasiness.

"Yeah. My dad's expecting me home soon anyhow."

"You mentioned me training you for lacrosse. It'd be no problem. How about this weekend?" This seemed to brighten Isaac's mood a little.

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

"Alright then. I'll see you later?"

"For sure. Bye."

"Bye Isaac," Ethan said politely.

"Bye," Isaac muttered as he left. He knew he should've been more couteous to Ethan but it was just so damn hard. Why did Danny have to like him? He was okay looking sure, but...

Isaac sighed. Life sucked.

* * *

"So you like lacrosse, huh?" Ethan prompted.

Danny put his hands behind his head, "Yup. I'm a goalie. I'm not the best player, but I can guard the goal pretty well."

"I'm sure you're great. You have the body for it," Ethan said.

"Thanks." Danny lowered his arms onto the table and accidently touched Ethan's hand with his own. "Sorry," he said, pulling his hand away.

"Its okay. Really," Ethan said, taking Danny's hand in his and continued talking, despite the blush that it had invoked from Danny, "I was actually thinking of joining the team myself. I used to play at my old school. Football not lacrosse. But lacrosse seems interesting too."

I-I think that's a great idea," he stuttered.

"Really?"

"Definitely."

They finished their coffee orders and walked down the street hand in hand. Danny had never been so nervous holding another boy's hand before. He had also never been so attracted to leather jackets before Ethan's arrival. It was weird. He was just so enthralling. "So did you and your family find who you were looking for?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. That was kind a cryptic wasn't it?"

"Kinda? It was beyond creepy on the creep factor scale," Danny replied, laughing. "Its alright though. I can deal with creepy."

Ethan chuckled, "I hope that's true. No, we haven't yet. We're working on it though."

"Who is it you're looking for?" That was one of the things, out of a billion, that Danny had been trying to figure out. He thought maybe it was a family member but scratched that off the list because it couldn't be. If it was, they'd probably have their number, Unless that family member didn't want to be found.

Ethan let go of Danny's hand, much to his disappointment. They stopped walking and leaned against a wall outside a shop. "Someone that has information that my cousins need. Let's just say we lost something and need to find it again and this person would know where it was."

"There we go being cryptic again?" Danny teased.

"Mysterious and cryptic can be sexy," Ethan leaned in close.

Danny got kinda dizzy (this time it had nothing to do with any weirdness, thank god) with Ethan in such close proximity. Danny then asked a question that he had been wondering since Isaac left, "Was this sort of an unintentional date?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of old fashioned. If I ahve a first date, it ends in a kiss." He hovered his face just inches from Danny's. Danny leaned foward just a smidge when Ethan pulled his face away and walked towards a motorcycle. Danny felt his excitment waver.

Maybe he doesn't like me that way?

"Oh."

"Want a ride home?" Danny felt his excitment spike again with he realized the bike he was walking towards was actually his.

"Hell yes!"

Ethan only had one helmet, which he gave to Danny as he teasingly said he was the one who would need it more. He told Danny to hold on tight. Danny, feeling shy, loosely placed his hands on Ethan's waist. Ethan had corrected his behavior by taking Danny's hands and putting them on his stomach so that Danny had his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Danny had no problems with this arrangment. Nope. He also wasn't taking the opprotunity to feel Ethan's abs. Not at all.

They took off at high speed. Trying to Direct Ethan to where he lived was kind of awkward but managable. The ride itself was exhilerating and had Danny laughing to himself. Ethan could feel Danny's laughter and joined him, smiling at his behavior. They got to his house within fifteen minutes.

Danny was having trouble taking off the helmet.

"Here," Ethan said, "let me." He then unhooked the strap and lifted it off his head. "There."

Danny laughed nervously and smiled at him. "Thanks. For the ride and for hanging out." He hadn't had that much fun in a long time. Not since Jackson left.

"If you want we can go for a ride again sometime. I could take you to the highway and we could actually go fast."

"That wasn't fast?"

Ethan laughed, "No."

They walked all the way to the front porch. "I guess I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah." They sat there looking at each other for a while before Danny turned to go inside.

"Oh. And Danny?" Ethan said.

"Yeah," Danny replied, turning around.

Ethan then proceeded to lean forward and capture Danny's lips. It was amazing but was over as soon as it began, leaving Danny wanting more. **So. Much. More.**

"There. Now it was a 'unintentional date.'" Ethan then proceeded to put his helmet on and get on his bike to drive home, leaving Danny on the porch stunned.

* * *

Ethan drove well past the speed limit, which he had made sure not to do with Danny. He liked the smell of the helmet over his head. It smelled perfectly. Like Danny. He enhaled the perfect scent. He knew he wasn't actually supposed to like the boy. He was only supposed to seduce him to get to the hale pack. They had noticed that the Hale pack, or at least the fiery red head, Lydia, was close to Danny. It was just something to grind their gears. And he didn't like Danny anways. No. Liking how he smelled was not the same as liking him. He enhaled the scent again and threw off the helmet.

There. Out of sight, out of mind.

* * *

"Finally!" Stiles slammed his head against the table.

"Stiles! Stop it! You're gonna hurt yourself," Derek reprimended.

"It's been days! I need to hit myself with something. I can't concentrate that long! ADHD!"

"I agree with Stiles! Too much work and not enough pizza," Scott said. "Speaking of, we need to order more." Allison giggled and kissed Scotts cheek.

Allison got up and started to dial on her phone, "Don't worry, Derek. I'll pay this time."

Lydia then came bursting in, "We have a problem! Danny, the big idiot, didn't listen to me."

"Alert the media! Someone doesn't follow the Martin girl's adivce!"

"Shut up, Stiles! He was out with Ethan. Actually, he was out with Isaac and then Ethan came in and Isaac left. But still!" Lydia went to the couch and sat down. "Is that- You finished it?" She looked down at the paper impressed with their work.

Stiles scoffed, "Yes, without your help."

"And we have a problem," Derek said. "Right here." He indicated the corner of the paper. "Something you didn't notice the first time." In the corner was the alpha pack symbol that had been written on the Hale's front door, indicating their arrival.

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Laura said, speaking for the first time, "that we know that alpha pack did this."

"Or at least they were involved," Derek added.

Allison came back and took her place next to Scott again. "Pizzas ordered!" They all turned towards her in silence. "Shit! what'd I miss?"

They all looked at her for a few more minutes and started laughing at the serious moment that had been ruined.


	5. When Someone Gives Feel Like Shit

[A/n] Thank you all for your reviews and follows. I appreciate them so much. This story is so much fun to write. I love writing from Danny's and Lydia's perspectives if you couldn't tell =] This is has no beta so all mistakes are mine. I tried fixing as many as I could. I hope you enjoy. Lots of information given out on this one.

Chapter 5: When Someone Gives You a Gift You're Not supposed to Feel Like Shit

Danny was dreaming. He knew this. It was strange because he usually didn't know when he was dreaming. That was what made his dreams all the more terrifying. It had started out with him at his computer, looking into something or another. That was when things went from totally mundane to chaotic. Someone had come up behind him and hit him in the head. Being knocked unconcious in a dream is weird in general, but being knocked unconcious in a dream when you know you're unconcious dreaming is utterly bizarre. He came to with his hands tied behind his back and a blindfold over his eyes.

"You're awake," a familliar voice said.

He lifted his head up and looked towards the voice, "Ethan?"

"Yes, its me." He sounded somewhat... upset.

"Ethan, untie me!"

Ethan began to pace back and forth, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because," Danny heard a door open, "Ethan's a good boy and does what daddy tells him to."

"Ethan, who's that? Ethan?" Ethan did not reply. Danny didn't understand what was going on or why he cared so much. It was a dream; so why couldn't he wake up? He also couldn't understand why he was unable to control his movements and actions. It was as if what he was saying was already scripted for him.

"Ethan, how rude! You've never mentioned me to your... friend? He must have so many questions." The man in question ripped his blindfold off. "You won't really be needing this anymore. That was just so you wouldn't know where you were going."

Danny was instantly blinded by the sudden invasion of light. It wasn't that bright in the room but being kept out of it for so long had left some nast side effects. The next thing he saw was Ethan, but it wasn't Ethan. This version of Ethan had red eyes and scary obnoxious side burns. He reminded Danny of a demonic dog, even more so when he saw the canines. Danny wanted his the other Ethan back. "Deucalion, we can still use him. We can make him join our pack."

"No, its too late for that. No, no... Kill him."

It was at that moment that Danny woke up screaming as always. Something was different about this time. He could feel it.

It finally hit him: I remember. I remember everything.

* * *

The gang had argued deep into the night about whether or not to tell Danny. The sides were evenly drawn. Allison, Laura, and Lydia were on the, "lets tell him side." Scott, Derek and Stiles were on the, "ignorance is bliss side." That was a narrow sighted view in Lydia's eyes. Allison had lived in ignorance of her family's business for so long and look where that had landed her. There was no doubt that was the reason she wanted to tell Danny. Lydia, being turned after Scott, had also been left in the dark for a while. She had seen so many weird things happen and had actually believed she was starting to go crazy. Then the dreams had started and she was going mad. That was when she found out about werewolves and took the bite. She was so elated when the bite nullified her dreams. Lydia was still playing the debate they had over in her head.

"We already said that once we knew what was going on we'd tell him. We agreed!" Allison yelled. It was rare when Allison got angry enough to shout. She was usually sweet and soft spoken.

Laura rolled her eyes at the opposing three, "Derek, how can you even think about letting him remain in the dark. He's a seer! He'd be an excellent addition to the pack!"

"Without his consent of course. Because that's all we do right, make people join without full disclosure?" Derek obviously still felt guilty about turning Scott without his permission. It was understandable. But couldn't he see reason when it was plastered right in front of his face?

"Dude, that wasn't your fault. You didn't mean it," Stiles said, stepping to his side. He placed his hand on Derek's shoulder and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb. "But I have to agree; we can't just tell Danny about everything. It can't be that simple. I mean, what do we tell him, 'Hey Danny, you know that body that fell from a tree with the message that you wrote over and over again on a piece of paper? Great! Well, you're a seer who can see the future and that guy was killed by a werewolf. Join our pack?' Yeah, I don't think so."

Laura scoffed, "And you think the alpha pack will leave him alone when they find out what he is? No. They'll take him. Like a trophy. Who knows? Ethan's already taken a shine to him. They could already know."

"But we don't know that for sure," Scott butted in.

"Scott, you have to admit, not telling Danny of the danger that he's in will leave him in more danger," Allison debated.

"I..."

Lydia cackled, "He's dating one of the alphas! My god! Are you three still seriously thinking about this?"

They had eventually come to the decision that Stiles said was pretty much ignoring the problem till it went away. They had decided to wait a week and see if they could deal with the alpha pack and find out what they wanted. Lydia sometimes questioned the sanity of the pack.

* * *

School resumed on Friday. It was stupid in Danny's opinion. Why start school when the weekend was just right around the corner? He was at his locker when someone came up behind him and grabbed his sides making him jump. "Shit!" There went all his books on the floor.

"Sorry! My bad! I was just- Its stupid," Ethan quickly bent down to retrieve Danny's books. Together, they collected the books within a few seconds. "So much for my flirting skills, huh?"

"I don't know. They were spot on yesterday. Maybe they just need some fine tuning," Danny teased.

"Oh really?" Ethan smiled that cocky smile that pulled at Danny's stomach. Danny still felt weird from yesterday. It had been a first for him, remembering a nightmare. That hadn't happened since before this summer. It was a strange dream too. One that had Ethan as some kind of man beast. A sexy man beast. A sexy man beast that wanted to kill him. That was ridiculous though. Impossible. Then again, so was writing on that piece of paper and all the dreams he'd been having. Even those little flashes he'd had at the party seemed unreal. He didn't know what to make of all of it. "You okay?" Ethan asked. "You seem distracted." Ethan had put his arm around Danny's shoulders and was walking him to class, high fiving his brother as he passed him in the hallway. That shouldn't of turned Danny on like it did. Damn 'dating a twin is sexy' tropes.

"Yeah, yeah. I just- Okay, you're gonna think I'm crazy, but can I tell you something sort of personal. I know we barely know each other but-"

"Hey, I don't let just anybody ride on my motorcycle," Ethan joked. "Tell me."

"Okay. Over the summer I've been having nightmares. Nightmares so scary that I have to take these sleeping pills. They were subscribed by this therapist, not that they even work. Anyways, I wake up at night sometimes, drenched in sweat. Last night was one of those dreams," Danny explained.

Ethan seemed to spark at this front of information, "Really? What about?"

"Nevermind, its stupid. Its just what has me so distracted."

"Ever have me in one?" Danny sighed mentally, if only you knew. "I'm picturing a big romantic lead."

"Dream on," Danny said shoving him a bit. He was a little more at ease with their playful banter. Only a little though.

* * *

Lydia had skipped her advanced calculus class. She didn't even need to go. She could be teaching that class better than the Prof. in her opinion. This was more important anyhow. The man she was visiting was the man that could possibly answer all her questions. Now that she had almost all the pieces to put together the puzzle. She stepped into the man's office and saw him doing some paper work. The man was Dr. Deaton. He had been a counsel to the Hale pack for years, providing them with bits and pieces of information.

He had looked so intrigued in his work that Lydia jumped a bit when he spoke, "I assume, since you don't have a pet, that you aren't here for an appointment. Then again, you being in the Hale pack, I wouldn't believe you'd be here for an appointment even if you did bring a pet with." Lydia respected the man's keen mind. He always seemed to know what was going on before anyone else and was able to read through anyone's bullshit.

"You'd be right. Actually, I came here during class time. Normally that wouldn't really bother me because I don't even need to go to pass but my pack will realize that I'm gone and ask where I went. So if I don't get the information I came for I'll be upset. That means no cryptic bullshit!" Lydia took the seat in front of his desk and looked him dead in the eye. Her father had always told her that you could tell everything about a person just from the look in their eye. Her father had obviously never met Dr. Deaton.

"I wouldn't dare 'bullshit' a Martin. What would you like to ask me?" Deaton set his pen and paperwork aside, giving her his full attention.

Lydia bit her bottom lip, not knowing where to start. She could start by telling him about Danny and his dreams... If she wanted real answers she would tell him about how she had had the same dreams before Danny. Should she even tell him about any of that? No, she had to now. She had already told him she needed answers. Leaving without asking any questions would seem suspicious. He would surely tell Derek or Laura. Whichever of the two he preferred more. Maybe he'd even tell both. Wait, why was she being so pitiful. She was Lydia fucking Martin. She was not one to back down.

"Listen, say I've been having dreams-"

"So you've found out Danny was a seer have you?"

Lydia looked dumbstruck, "You knew?"

* * *

Danny felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He turned around to meet the one and only Stiles Stilinski. "Hey, Danny boy!"

"Stiles," he muttered, turning back around. It wasn't that he hated Stiles. Really, he didn't. It was just that Stiles usually talked more than Danny could keep up with. He was always jumping from topic to topic. Danny liked to resolve one conversation before moving on to the next. "What's up?"

"Do you know where Lydia is?"

Danny turned half around, "Why would I know that?"

"Maybe because you guys have turned all buddy buddy lately and I assumed she had lunch with you."

"Well she didn't. So I'd assume she's in her calc class."

"No, because if she wasn't at lunch then she's not here. And if she's not here then that doesn't bode well," Stiles explained.

"For who?"

"Who what?"

Danny sighed, "Who doesn't it bode well for?"

Stiles threw his hands up and twitched, "I don't know! It just doesn't bode! Also... Do you think I'm attractive?" Danny rolled his eyes and turned around. "You can't avoid this question forever Danny. Danny? Danny boy? Dan? Fine!"

Danny wasn't quite sure why Stiles cared if he thought he was attractive. It seemed to be a burning question that always invaded that kid's mind.

* * *

"Why the hell didn't you tell anyone?" Lydia asked.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you had also been having dreams?" Deaton smiled at her, "We all have secrets, Lydia."

Lydia was entirely shocked. How had he known about Danny, her, or even that there was a seer at all! It didn't make sense and it wasn't fair. This guy knew everything. Lydia took a deep breath, "I didn't know what was happening. I was scared. Then they stopped. I didn't understand it. I still don't if I'm being honest."

"Ah. You see, nature always has a balance. Picture a scale. On one side you have a werewolf who is blood thirsty, on the other side you have the full moon. The full moon being away keeps the werewolf's blood lust in check, but when it come's back so does the wolf's blood lust. The scale is blanced by keeping the creature in check almost all of the time. Make something too powerful or out of control and the scale tips. You were a seer, then you became a werewolf-"

"Tipping the scales..." Lydia finished.

"Yes. You cannot be a werewolf and a seer at the same time. Nature simply won't allow it, doing its job of restoring balance," Deaton explained.

"Okay. Seers are rare, right?" Deaton nodded. "Then how come both me and Danny are both seers. Well, I was. That seems to be a pretty big coincidence."

"Its true. Seers are rare. Few people are born with the gift of sight. However, even so, its locked away. The reason seers are so rare is because only so many are allowed to unlock their gifts at a time. Nature again trying to find a balance. How would the world be if so many people ran around already knowing its secrets?" Deaton gave Lydia a sad smile. "Nature made a balance by ensuring that not only would a certain amount be able to unlock their gift but if one were to die or lose their ability another would be able to awaken their gift."

"So the only reason Danny became a seer was because I became a werewolf?" Lydia looked down at her hands and began to chip away her nail polish. "Damn. I didn't just tip the scale... I broke it."

* * *

Deucalion sat there in silence. It was one of the things Ethan hated the most about him. When he was talking, things were bad. If he wasn't talking... Ethan didn't like to think about that. It was hard to not think about it when you were stuck in the same room with the man though. Ethan had skipped out on the rest of his classes after he had been told by Danny about his dreams. True, they could just be nightmares. What if they weren't though? What if they were something more? This could be the person they're looking for. He almost stopped himself from telling Deucalion about it. Whether it was from lack of proof or concern for Danny' saftey Ethan didn't know and didn't care to. It wasn't like he was adament about protecting the boy, but he didn't think anyone deserved the wrath of Deucalion.

Deucalion spoke, causing Ethan to jump a bit, "So he's been having nightmares?" Ethan nodded. "Well, well this simple boy has maybe just become the key." The key for what Ethan didn't know. He knew that having a seer in their pack would increase their power like nothing ever did before, but there was something more to it. The things Deucalion said sometimes... Like 'the key.' What did that mean? "However, I will not chase some boy who might just be a mortal having some nightmares. Find me more evidence, Ethan. Get to know him more. Make him open up to you." Great, just what Ethan needed to do: spend more time with the boy. Like he wasn't already having problems with this assignment.

"Of course, sir," Ethan began to make his way out.

"Oh, and Ethan?" Ethan stopped dead in his tracks. "Just a friendly observation, but keep your feelings in check. I notice a slight uptick everytime I or even yourself mention the boy. Even more so when I mention his name: Danny. You wouldn't want me to think you weren't up for this task would you? That you're not giving it your full effort?"

"No sir. I'm focused."

"See that you are..."

* * *

French. It was his last class of the day and Ethan was nowhere to be found. Neither was Lydia like Stiles had said. At the moment Danny found himself more worried about Ethan. He had a horrible feeling. He felt as though Ethan was worried and scared. It was like he could feel what Ethan was feeling. That was crazy though and obviously wasn't really what was going on. Once again, so were prophetic writings, and weird dizzy spells followed by visions, and dreams that left you waking up in a cold sweat. Those were all crazy things. All of which had happened to Danny.**Frequently. **His life had gone from completely normal (most of the time anyways) to entirely nuts. He had actually started to double the dose of those pills. He wasn't exactly sure if that was safe, but he hoped it would help him sleep if anything. Danny took out his phone and began to text Ethan.

**Danny: Hey are you alright? You aren't at school right now? Which you proabably already know. But still. You okay?**

**Ethan: Awe are you really worried about me? ;)**

**Danny: You teasing and making fun kinda eases the worry, dick.**

**Ethan: Now with the name calling? I heard you were the nicest guy in school.**

**Danny: That's my cover of course. You think I'm really all sweet and naive all the time?**

**Ethan: Damn! I was hoping to corrupt you...**

**Danny: Who says you still can't? I'm sure there are some parts of me still pure that you could corrupt ;)**

Danny sat back in his chair smiling, satasfied with his response.

Bzzt!

**Ethan: Want to go on an 'intentional' date this Saturday.**

Now Danny was practically beaming. This was exactly what he needed to make himself feel better.

**Danny: Hell yes! Where to?**

**Ethan: I thought I'd surprise you. ;)**

**Danny: Sounds fun.**

Yup. Danny was feeling better.

Much better.

* * *

"We don't know for sure that you're transformation, nullifying your gift of sight is what triggered Danny's gift to awaken." Lydia raised her eyebrow, giving him the full sass look. "Though I can say that with how close the timeline is between your transformation and Danny's awakening..."

Lydia now felt like shit. She had been the one to bring Danny into this. Either way she was would've been a part of this. If she had remained a seer or if she had become a werewolf she would've been in this world. It seemed it was her destiny to run with the wolves. Danny though... He could've avoided all this. Why had she taken the bite? Was she really so insecure about her lack of power during her parents divorce. She was a force to be wreckened with. She didn't need the transformation to escape her parents divorce, even though it did feel good when she was able to forget about it, she chose the bite because somewhere deep down she hoped it would fix the dreams she was having. She had seen it fix other problems. She had noticed Scott no longer needed his inhaler. Maybe somewhere inher subconscious she had know that being a werewolf would fix her dream problems. She had done this to Danny. Her and her alone.

"Ignoring what caused Danny's shift into a seer," because you don't want to think about how you destroyed his life, "how does his powers work?"

Deaton stood and began walking around his desk, "A seer's power can be expressed in many ways. I'm sure some have already been explained to you by Derek and Laura if you have already figured out he was a seer. One way is to touch someone and get a flash. This usually only happens if the person the seer is touching is radiating with a strong aura at the time. The strength of the seer is also a factor. This will usually leave the seer in a dizzy state, specially if they are new to their powers. The flash will only be a short glimps into the furture or recent experiences by the person touched. They may also feel their emotions. Another way is the clearest vision a seer can get. This is done when they recieve the vision in their sleep. Dreams are powerful tools; gate ways into so many locked worlds. Seers are welcome to take full advantage of them. The downside is that when they are new they will rarely remember the dream and sometimes wake up screaming, thinking it is only a night terror."

"What about writing? Like, on a piece of paper. A sentence or symbol? That sort of thing."

"Ah yes. Sometimes the seer can enter a sort of trance where they write something or channel something. The trance state, like dreaming, can leave the seer with memory loss of it when they are new. If they are disrupted in a trance they may react violently on impulse. Its a defense mechanisim to protect the seer while they are vulnerable." Lydia thought back to Danny stabbing her with the pencil.

"Hmm. I'm not so used to you being so open with you're answers so I'm going to ask one more before this new open and honest with no crypticness attitude wears thin. Should we tell him? Is he in danger if we don't?" Lydia asked.

"That depends."

"The cryptic is back ladies and gentelmen."

"It depends because under normal circumstances the seer will eventually firgure out what they are. Not just because of all the dreams and flashes but because something inside them will just... know. They might resist it at first and try to play it off as a bad nights sleep or something but they evetually deal with it. These aren't normal circumstances though. You have an alpha pack to deal with. They'll want him. Seers are priceless," Deaton explained.

"If he doesn't join them?"

"They'll kill him. Lydia, take warning. Telling Danny could prove difficult. Seers are meant to discover what they are on their own. Danny finding out before he's meant to could lead to some nasty side effects. Just a warning of caution." Lydia stared at Deaton with wonder. How did he know all the things he did? Was he like Giles from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. A Watcher of werewolves? Not that she'd ever admit she watched that show religiously.

* * *

Aiden walked in to find his brother texting Danny, "Awe, the human boy's in love. Its adorable. Really, it is."

"Fuck off!" Ethan snickered.

"Oh. Touchy are we?" Aiden asked.

"Fuck. Off." Ethan repeated, slowly.

"You don't actually like him do you? Ethan, I admire your commitment, but the boy's an assignment. He's not, 'the one.'"

"Like you don't like Lydia?"

"I don't. Sure she'd be one hell of a fuck, but I couldn't give two shits about her," Aiden replied.

"Look, I don't like Danny. I'm playing the role. Besides, its more important that I do so now more than ever."

"Why?" Aiden asked.

Ethan was only telling Aiden this because he was his brother. He wouldn't dare tell the others in fear of Deucalion. "Danny may be the one we're looking for. Don't tell anybody you heard it from me. I'm just trying extra hard to give him another reason to join if he really is the one."

Aiden actually looked caught off guard for a moment. This was rare for his brother who was usually always acting indifferent. "You know what has to happen if he refuses us, right?"

Ethan nodded. Why was everyone acting like he didn't know? He did.

If Danny didn't join them... He'd have to die.


	6. UPDATE!

UPDATE: This is not a chapter of my story. But for those of you reading it go and check out my other story that is a one shot that takes place in the same verse. It takes place between chapters 2-4. An AO3 it is much easier as I can make it into a series but on this I cannot do that and I have already posted chapter five so I am telling you like this. Go and check it out for some Scallison feels and some Argent feels.


	7. Going on is like Crawling

[A/n] This chapter includes some of the abuse going on with Isaac. It gets a little descriptive. Just a warning. Danny's date with Ethan will carry on for two chapters as it is very important for them to strengthen their bond and also reveal more of the main plot. So this chapter is sort of like a two parter. Expect a little bit of a cliff hanger. Sorry. Wait, no I'm not =] I will also continue to write the little one shots for other chars that don't get as much time to shine in this story. If you haven't yet go read, "The Phone Call." A Scallison one-shot. Thank you again. Review and such. I APPRECIATE THEM!

Chapter 6- Going on a First Date is Like Crawling Over Broken Glass

**Danny: Please, just one hint about what we're doing tonight?**

Ethan smirked down at the text. Did the human really think that was going to work? It was almost cute. Almost.

**Ethan: No, get back to work! Don't you have someone you should be training right now?**

Ethan vaguely remembered Danny saying something about having promised to train Isaac on Saturday when they had made the date.

**Danny: Fine! Be that way. I'm so not putting out tonight anymore though.**

He felt a rush of excitment go through him straight to his groin as he read the last text. Right, Danny wasn't cute. Danny was sexy and evil. He raised an eyebrow and answered the text.

**Ethan: Were you ever really going to?**

**Danny: Wouldn't you like to know?**

**Ethan: Tease xD**

**Danny: ;)**

He discarded his phone onto the end table next to the chair he preoccupied. He continued flipping through A Tale of Two Cities. He loved the book and had read it ten times over. It was mostly because of the character Sydney Carton. He was possibly the most fascinating character in the whole book. A man that had completely lost his will to actually exist in life rejuvinated through the love of one woman. Although Ethan didn't really like Lucie; he preferred those with more of a backbone. Those with courage. He just didn't feel like Lucie had much of either, what with her fainting throughout the enitre book. Carton however, he was interesting.

He had been so caught up in his book that he hadn't noticed his brother had run into the room only to pick up his phone, "What are these?"

"Give that back, Aiden!" Ethan threw his book onto the chair and reached for his phone, but his brother was faster. His brother was always doing things like this. Taking his things and sticking his nose where it didn't belong. It was infuriating.

"Who says, 'putting out' anymore?" Aiden shoved him back into his chair and threw the phone back at him. "You know I could practically smell the sexual desire in the othe room, right? It was disgusting! Stop it!" Somehow Ethan doubted that the smell was the only reason his brother was irritated. "I wouldn't be as mad if you'd just admit you have feelings for him. It would still be grating but less so."

"I don't! Sexual attraction does not equal deep, emotional feelings," he replied, irritated. It wasn't as if his brother could really do anything about it if he did like Danny (which he didn't) without Duecalion's say so.

"I don't see why you're wasting your time. Just ask him more about the dreams. Skip all this pretencious bull and get to the goods!" Aidan never did like waiting for things. Even as a child. Before their parents...

"I can't. Duecalion wants it to happen naturally. Until he gives me the go ahead, I can't do anything."

"Fine. Have it your way... So where are we taking lover boy?" Aiden actually seemed interested.

Ethan smiled and explained.

* * *

"Nice shot, dude!" Danny gave Isaac a high five and one of those smiles that Isaac lived for.

He blushed, "You think?"

"Yeah, we'll have you like a pro in no time."

They had been practicing for a while now and Isaac was becoming exhuasted. "Hey, you maybe wanna do something after we're done. That new zombie movie just came out and I was thinking maybe if you weren't busy we could... You know- Go. Together. You and me?" Isaac was sweating from more than just the physical exersion. He had never been so nervous before. It was as if the world stood still. It didn't seem to matter though because Danny actually was busy.

"Actually I sort of already have plans."

"Oh. With who?" He tried to stop the defensiveness from coming out of his voice but knew he had failed. Could anybody really blame him? He just couldn't compete with that twunk.

"Ethan. We're going on a date," Danny smiled and suddenly Isaac found his smiles annoying instead of something he lived for. In fact, he wanted to wipe it off his stupid face. Who did he think he was; showing off his stupid dimples just because he happened to have a date with a hot twin.

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered. Isaac began to gather his things and urn away to leave. He knew he was being unfair but couldn't help it. He really didn't want to be around Danny right now.

"What?" Course Danny would be completely clueless and try to stop him. It would also happen that when he grabbed his shoulder to stop him it would make him drop all his equipment on the floor. Because that was his life apparently. There was never a moment in which it didn't suck. He just couldn't find someone to love him. His father didn't because he was a screw up, his mother had left, and Danny was too infatuated with Ethan to even notice him. He realized he had to get away. He was becoming panicked and had begun to feel his throat clench up and tears well in his eyes. It happened whenever he focused on his father too long. The terror would set in, followed by lonliness and sadness. It was too much. Danny, being the great guy that he was, unfortunately thought it would be a good idea to help him pick up the gear he had dropped. "Whoa, sorry dude. Let me help."

"No!" Isaac's anger caused Danny to pause. "Just don't. Please."

* * *

Danny looked down at Isaac. He was so confused. He wish he knew what he had done, but he couldn't think of anything. Then he felt it. Terror. Isolation. Where was it coming from... Isaac? He looked at Isaac and had a strong urge to take off his shirt. Whoa! What? He wasn't into Isaac like that. It didn't feel like a sexual urge though. It felt more like an instinct, like something he had to do. It was something he had to do to protect Isaac or to realize why he had to maybe? Then, without deciding if he should do it or not, he felt himself doing it anyways. Isaac, not knowing what he was doing, tried to dodge but Danny had already gotten a hold of his shirt and lifted it up to reveal bruises. He touched them lightly, feeling a jolt run through his body.

* * *

Danny saw it all sprawled out before his eyes. Isaac was crouching against a wall in fear as a large figure, his father, was shouting at him. "What do you mean it was an accident?"

"I'm sorry. It just slipped. I didn't mean it. I'll clean it up." Danny looked to see a small cup broken on the floor, bits and pieces of glass were everywhere.

"Oh," his father said gently. Danny could tell it was just the calm before the storm and so could Isaac."it just slipped. It's okay, I understand. Sometimes things just slip out of our hands. Like your mother. She slipped out of my hands. Your brother! He slipped out of my hands to, right into the hands of the army. Or- or like this," Isaac's dad began to throw a plate on the ground. " That slipped too. And this," he threw another. Soon he was throwing dishes all over until there was a sea of glass between him and his father. He had even thrown one at Isaac, but he had dodged it. "Now, come over here and apologize. No walking though. Crawl. Crawl through the mess you've made! Maybe then things won't just 'slip' out of your hands." Isaac sat there or a second. "Its for your own good. To learn," his father said as if that justified his actions.

Danny could feel the indecision in Isaac. He knew that disobeying his father would lead to something much worse than what his father was asking of him now. Actually, this was mild to what his father usually did. Isaac knew everything would be fine as long as he stayed out of the box. So Isaac did what he was asked. Danny tried to call out to him to stop him but found that he couldn't. He was merely observing. Isaac began to crawl across the glass. Danny could see and feel the glass slice into his hands. Isaac had actually been able to avoid most of it. Danny didn't want to think about how much practice it had probably taken to learn how to avoid the worst of the glass. Isaac eventually made it all the way to his dad's feet and begged for his forgiveness.

"Pathetic, and you wonder why your mother left," he scoffed, kickinghim in the stomach and turned to leave. Isaac whimpered and held his stomach, "Clean this up!"

Isaac was left there. He was left there to pick the glass out of his hands. He was left there to clean up the blood and broken dishes. He was left there to cry and try to make sense of his pointless existence. He had been wrong. Everything was not 'fine'. Nothing had been fine for a long time. That was okay though. It was okay because he deserved this. He deserved this and he knew it. He was so useless. Such a whiny, greedy little bastard and he hated himself for always wanting the beatings to stop. It made it that much harder to take them when they came.

* * *

Isaac shoved Danny off of him, "What the hell is wrong with you!" Tears had begun to fall down his face. He didn't know what had happened. But he felt something when Danny had touched him. It was like he was sharing a part of himself with Danny and he didn't like it. He felt vunerable.

"Isaac I-" Danny said, confounded.

"Just stay away from me!" He screamed, turing and running away. He kept running until he turned down an alley way and began sobbing. It had never been this bad before. He was crying so hard that he couldn't breath. He actually couldn't and began to get scared. Then he heard a voice.

"Breath," it was calm and soothing, "You're having a panic attack. You need to breath in and out. Concentrate on my voice and nothing else." There was no problem with that. Isaac had never heard such a reassuring voice before. It was soothing and... beautiful. Before he knew what was happening he was breathing again. "That's it. Concentrate. You're doing fine." The person in question had begun rubbing soothing circles into his back. He looked up through his tears and saw a woman who wore a smirk on her face.

"How did you-" he gasped.

"My brother's boyfriend has them and he's one of the only three people who can calm him down when they happen. He tought me a few things about what to do when a person has them. I'm just glad it worked," her smirk turned into a warmer smile. "Now that just leaves a girl to ask herself what such a sweet heart is doing crying his heart out in an alley way?"

"I..."

"Don't want to talk about it? I understand. How about a name then?"

"Isaac."

"Cute. Mine's Laura," she said.

Laura...

* * *

After Isaac had had his freak out Danny had gone to look for him but decided that since he couldn't find him, Isaac didn't want to be found. He went home and did what he normally did after having a weird vision: deny, deny, and deny it. It was just his mind playing tricks on him. He'd been tired. He was running out in the field all day and the heat had gotten to him that's all. That's probably all it was with Isaac too. Yeah... right.

Isaac had been so upset about his date with Ethan though, it was weird. He and Danny were friends right? Shouldn't friends tell their friends about when they were going on dates. He'd told Jackson about Ethan and he had been thrilled. They hadn't even talked yet really and Jackson was thrilled for him just that he was interested in another guy. That was probably because of the disaster the first one had turned out to be. Jason. Just thinking about that name dug up a pit of anger that Danny thought he had poured concrete over long ago.

Ping!

Danny looked over and saw that he had a video chat from Jackson. He smiled and headed over to his computer to accept it. He could use some normal in his life at the moment and a brochat is just that; normal. Jackson's face popped up on his screen wearing a grim expression. So much for that normal conversation he was hoping for. "Please tell me today is opposite day and the expression that you're wearing really means you're happy."

"I heard about your date... with Ethan."

"Oh no, not you too. Why is everyone freaking about this date? How did you even find out about it?" Danny asked.

"Lydia." Because fo course she told him. It was Lydia. The meddling red head. Strawberry blond, he heard Stiles correct him.

"Listen, why do you guys hate him so much? Specially you. You don't even know him," Danny said. He was so sick of people telling him who he should and shouldn't talk to. He was a big boy.

"I trust Lydia's judgement. And after Jason..."

"Don't! I don't want to hear his name, okay! I have a date tonight. A date with a very hot twin. A date I deserve to be excited about going on. I haven't been interested in dating for a while until this one came a long. So just... I gotta go get ready," he said going to click the 'end talk' button.

Jackson spoke before he could end the call, "Just be careful, okay. And have fun," he added. Danny could tell the last addition had been less than half hearted.

"Yeah. Thanks," he ended the call.

He was nervous enough. He didn't need the extra butterflies in his stomach. He was already shaking from nerves. He had changed his outfit at least seven times. Was that the doorbell?

Shit.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Derek asked Laura. The pack had decided to have a mandatory pack meeting. Lydia had told everyone what she had discussed with Dr. Deaton. They had decided not to tell Danny because of the warning Deaton had given her about Seers needing to find out in their own time. Lydia didn't know if there was a supernatural reason for that or just a human reason.

"Out," came the grunted reply.

Stiles laughed, "See, that's how I know you're Derek's sister. Grunt once for yes and twice for no." This earned him a glare from Derek. Stiles just gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which caused Derek's glare to transform into a blush.

"You smell happy," he wrinkled his nose at his sister.

"And you smell of sexual frustration," he gave her and unimpressed look, "I'm allowed to be happy, Der. It has been known to happen," she replied.

"Usually your just overly pretentious. Besides, this is too much happy. This is Full House happy."

"You know what Full House is? You've watched it?"

Stiles replied for him, "I made him watch one or two... He likes Uncle Jesse."

Lydia and Allison giggled, while Scott wore his amused puppy dog grin.

"My day just got even better," Laura said, words dripping with mirth.

"Stiles!" Derek growled.

"Can we please focus!" Lydia said.

"Right," Derek said punching a fist into his hand. "The full moon is coming up and with all the extra drama and stress, we need to release some of our pent up frustration. Therefore, we will meet up in the woods for some sparring tonight."

"And the humans?" Stiles asked.

"Allison will be taching you some more self defense. Since you can't seem to stop yourself from finding trouble," Derek said.

"Hey, give me an ADHD mindset and a stressfull situation and I spring into action with the best intentions that sometimes get misconstrued," he explained.

"Don't worry, Stiles. By the time we're done, **we'll** be hunting the werewolves," she winked at him.

"By the way Laura, mom called while you were out."

"Mom! What'd she say?" Laura could barely contain the excitement.

"That they wouldn't be home anytime soon. I told her of our situation. She said that they were in the same boat. They're in London. They tracked some of the alpha pack there," Derek said.

"You mean they're more of them... In different coutry's even? And since when was that why they left? Nice of them to share," she remarked bitterly.

"Laura, they're hoping to try and diffuse the situation. They think the leader, Deucalion-"

"Nice to get another name..."

"-might be in London. They knew this was going to happen. That's why they granted us the power to expand our pack. It was incase they came her. She thinks they're here to collect something. Or someone. It's pretty obvious who. Danny. They want a seer. The one good thing is that they don't think they know who he is yet," Derek finished.

"Hmm. Let's concentrate on the full moon for now. At least we know that Danny is safe for now."

They then went into plan mode about excercises and who would face who even though they all felt a little of kilter. Stiles, to lighten the mood, had come up with the idea of a tournament and a champion.

* * *

Danny dashed down the stairs, only stopping to check how he looked in the mirror once. He may have messed with his hair a few times, but that didn't matter. Answering the door mattered. He checked his breath and took one deep exhale and inhale. "You can do this," he whispered words of encouragement to himself, "its just one hot guy. One ridiculously hot guy that you are going on a date with. Shit." He made his way down the rest of the stairs and opened the door to see Ethan standing there with a knowing smirk. It was as if he had heard Danny's pep talk. That was impossible though. He hadn't even been near the door. It most of been a coincidence. Either that or Ethan had super hearing.

"Hey," Ethan said. He looked amazing. It was like he had stepped out of a fashion magazine. It was so unfair. He looked so... perfect. He wore his trademark leather jacket and riding gloves. He also had faded jeans and a tight light blue shirt that hugged his chest in the right way. He looked casual. Which is what Danny preferred. He didn't like the whole formal get up. Not that there weren't occasions in which one should make sure to dress up, he just liked the casual look better.

"Hi. You look..." he was dumb founded. He needed to say something. Anything. Why wouldn't his mouth move?

Ethan just looked amused, "You too." He suddenly pulled Danny in close and kissed him lightly on the lips. Once again he had pulled away too quickly, leaving Danny with a burning desire for more. Why was he such a pushover? Was he that weak? Geeze he needed to keep it in his pants if he wanted to make it through the rest of the night. "C'mon," Ethan said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bike, "time to go for a drive."

Danny was about to get on when he noticed something, "What happened to your helmet?"

This actually seemed to catch Ethan off guard, "Oh. Lost it." The subject was dropped after that. Danny got on and didn't hesitate this time to wrap his arms tightly around Ethan's waist. Any excuse to get a cheap feel he guessed. They drove for a while; Danny just ejoying the evening air. The sun was just starting to set and Ethan and still yet to reveal where they were going. Normally he'd probably be a bit uneasy taking off with a guy he didn't really know all that well, but with Ethan on the bike with him he felt at ease. It was a strange but pleasent calm. They eventually came to a stop in front of Beacon Hills Preserve. Danny tried to swing his leg over the bike, but he had seemed to miscalculate and almost fell. Before he hit the ground, he felt a pair of arms catch him. "Hm. Be better if you didn't die on the first date. The second one usually goes over a whole lot better if the other person is, you know, alive," he had a humorous air about him as he smiled down at him.

"So," he said, releasing himself from Ethan's grasp, trying to deject the attention from his earlier embarrassment, "Beacon Hills Preserve, huh? This isn't the part where you lead me into the woods for some ritualistic sacrafice, is it?" He joked.

Ethan smiled flirtatiously "Why sacrafice when there are so many better things you could do in the middle of the woods?" He winked and Danny blushed. "No, but it is the part where I do lead you into the woods," he grabbed his hand, leading him down a dirt path. A long the way they discussed one of the many topics Danny had hoped to avoid. "So heard from Jackson lately?"

"Uh, I'd rather not talk about him at the moment actually," Danny said. Be careful, his Jackson voice supplied. He told it to shut up.

"Oh. I believe you mentioned something about being in the school band. What instrument do you play?"

"Trumpet. I also play the drums but not as well. There's a recital coming up in about a month. I mean, if you wanna go. You don't have to. It probably wouldn't be that interesting and-"

"Danny, I'd love to come and see you play. Maybe even meet your parents," Ethan teased.

"I doubt that," he said.

Ethan tilted is head in the cutest way Danny had ever seen, "Why?"

"They're always away on business. It's cool. I mean, I get that work makes them happy. I have a younger brother, but he mostly hangs out with his friends and stuff. Specially when my parents are on a trip. I think he likes the fact that parents are still around, even if they aren't his," Danny explained.

"Sounds like your parents don't take much of an interest," Ethan remarked.

"Its alright."

"No. It isn't," Ethan said seriously, "parents should always make their children their first priority. Mine always did..." Ethan looked lost in thought.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Tactless. Here I am talking about how my parents are never around when your's-" Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. This is why he hated the first date. He always fucked them up!

"It's okay," Ethan smiled. "Here we are." They had stopped walking up hill and had reached a peak. The peak seemed to look over all of Beacon Hills, what little there was of it anyways. Danny had never seen anything more beautiful. Near the edge of the plateau, a blanket was laid on the ground with a picnic basket in the middle. There were a few low hanging branches on the trees nearby, all of which had laterns that seemed to brighten up the dim area. It was stunningly romantic and Danny felt his heart swell at the toughtfulness of it all.

* * *

Ethan enjoyed the look on the human's face. He was obviously pleased, meaning that he had done his job. He was good at things like this; surprises. He thought dinner and a movie had seemed too cliche for a first date; he had wanted to impress Danny. So that Danny would feel more comfortable opening up to him, it was nothing more than a means to an end. Danny's smile was still nice to see all the same though. He could manipulate someone and still like to make them happy and see them smile, right? Right!

"This is incredibal!"

"I know," Ethan said, letting his cockiness show. He had found the spot while going on one of his runs through the woods. It had been in his half wolf form. He felt free, yet had retained enough of his human side to not let instinct completely take over.

"Don't ruin it," Danny said, giving Ethan a playful shove.

They went and sat opposite eachother on the blanket and began to dig out what was in the basket. It was mostly assorted fruit, sandwhiches, and chips.

"So what about your brother, Aiden? I mean, I've seen him around school, but I've never really met him," Danny said.

"Ah, that's because I wanted you to like me," Danny laughed, "and you meeting my brother would have ruined that. You laugh but I'm serious!"

"So you and your brother don't get along?" It was true that Danny and his brother weren't that close but he still got a long with him.

"No, it's not that. I would do anything for my brother. After our parents died, Aiden kind of took on this protective role. He did what he needed to do for us to get by. He was more like the older brother. Which I guess he technically is by five seconds. Anyways, he helped me through everything and I did the same for him. We both had each other's backs no matter what. Then our cousins took us in, " Ethan looked down at his half eaten sanwhich. This story was true except for the cousin part. He hated thinking about it to be honest and was about to drop it until he felt Danny grab his hand. It felt nice, reassuring. It was compassion. Something he hadn't noticed he hadn't felt in a while.

"It was nice for a while. Things were easier of course. We didn't have to worry about money or a place to stay. We got put into high school obviously. Then it was different; things changed. Aiden became less... brotherly. It was like he felt indebted to them. Which I felt like too. They took us in. Of course I was gratful. It's just seemed like what they want out ranks what I want. It's like he's become a distant cousin instead of my twin brother," Ethan felt beaten. He loved his brother; he just wasn't sure how much Aiden loved him anymore. He just hadn't questioned it till had just assumed that was the way things were now.

"Have you talked to your brother about it?" Danny asked, showing more concern.

"No."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe."

They continued to talk, Danny lightening the mood by asking him random questions. They had talked about colors; Danny's was blue, while he preferred red. Danny had joked that together they'd make purple. The joke was a tad bit lame they had both agreed, but Ethan had found it cute and kissed the back of Danny's hand. They eventually ended up cuddling. Both of them lying on their backs, while Danny's head had ended up on Ethan's shoulder. Before Ethan knew what was happening, he had tilted his head to meet Danny's. Danny continued to ask questions as they looked at the stars. They talked about animals; Danny's was a bat and his was a dog.

"A bat, really?" He was shocked. "Creepy things that fly in the air?"

"Yeah they have sonar and shit," Ethan gave him a look. "Its cool okay? At least it's not as generic as a dog."

"Dogs are loyal. There always there for you," Ethan explained. The irony of his choice was not lost on him. "You mentioned you were upset with someone earlier. Or well, it seemed you were. Jackson, right?"

"Yeah," Danny drawled out, "about that. It's most of my friends really. They just keep telling me to be careful... about you."

"About me?"

"It's not what you think. Not really. Its just because of my ex, Jason. He wasn't the best person in the world," Danny explained. Ethan was waiting for him to continue. "It's really not first date talking material, trust me."

"I can listen if you want me to," Ethan said.

"It's just not something I'm really keen on talking about. Sorry," Danny awkwardly shuffled.

"No, its fine. We should probably get going. There's still one more stop before I take you home."

"Really?" Danny asked, interest peaked again.

Duecalion hadn't just wanted Ethan to get closer to Danny, he had also wished to meet him personally.

* * *

They got back to the bike and began to drive until they ended up at an old house. "I thought you said you guys were travling?"

"We are. They used to live here. A long time ago," Ethan explained. "I thought since I wouldn't be meeting your parents anytime soon, you could at least meet my pseudo ones."

Danny had mixed feelings about this. He was happy that Ethan wanted him to mee them, but nervous about the actual meeting taken place here. Nevertheless he entered the house with Ethan and made his way to the living room, sitting on a couch. It was hard and stuffy. It was a weird living room to be honest. The first thing he noticed was the total lack of pictures. His family wasn't that close but even they had some pictures lying about. It almost seem impersonal. No, it was impersonal. So impersonal that he felt an icy chill in the air or maybe it was just actually cold. It was that moment that Danny noticed another guy in the room and jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," a man that looked just like Ethan said. Unlike his brother's warm and welcoming voice, his voice had an cold edge to it. Danny felt as if Aiden had meant to scare him and that he took pleasure in it.

"You're Aiden. Ethan's told me a lot about you," Danny stood to shake his hand. Always nice to make a good impression, even if it is to a big gigantic creep like Aiden.

Aiden grabbed his hand and gave it a kiss, the same spot Ethan had earlier, drawing what seemed to be a growl from the bottom of Ethan's throat. Not not a growl; a grumble. Human's couldn't growl. If they did they sounded stupid and unconvincing. "Charmed. All good things I hope."

"Yeah." Liar. Aiden seemed to know it too.

"Brother, get Duecalion if you could."

"Of course, Ethan." Aiden made his way out of the room to what looked like led to a staircase.

That was an interesting name. Duecalion.

"Sorry my brother's a bit of a -"

"Movie villian?" Danny provided. "Seriously, he gave me chills. Not to be rude or anything."

"No that's to be expected," this drew a laugh from Danny. Whether this was from nerves or finding the humor that Ethan was trying to provide Danny didn't know.

"Relax," Ethan came over and forced Danny to sit again. He too sat down and grabbed his hand. "He's gonna like you."

Someone cleared their throat from across the room. And seriously, did his whole family have to make a surprise enterence? Was it so hard to make noise and say hi like a normal perosn would?

"That I have no doubt," the man Danny assumed was Duecalion said. "Hello, Danny. My name's Duecalion. I've been waiting to meet you."

[A/n]

FUN FACT TIME: The idea for the title and the story in general came from the song "Listen to Your Heart" by Roxette if you are interested. Actually, I thought of the story while listening to the cover of this song by DHT which I like better. It was the unplugged version if you want to listen to it.

TUMBLR: If you want to follow my Tumblr it is here: I post when I update this story and also a bunch of sterek stuff.

ALSO: I know Danny may have seemed a little uncaring about Isaac and not too freaked out by the vision, just like he was with the others. It has to do with what Deaton told Lydia. The seer will continue to find way to deny what is happening to him until he is ready to admit to himself what he is. So he kind of denied the whole Isaac thing even happened. On heat exhaustion. Which I admit is lame. The reason I chose such a lame excuse is to show just how far he is willing to go to convince himself nothing is happening. As always, leave comments if you liked it or didn't and kudos and such. I love all of you!


End file.
